O Mistério da Saboneteira
by Lily Dragon
Summary: Em uma noite fatídica, Remus Lupin e Nymphadora Tonks... Entortaram uma saboneteira. Siga a trajetória imprevisível, tensa e cheia de mal entendidos até que a saboneteira seja consertada, e a vida do casal mude para sempre.
1. 5 dias para a Lua Cheia

**N/A: Para quem esperava um post da Dois Mundos, minhas profundas desculpas... Eu sei que é horrível esperar, mas eu digo que até o ano que vem o capítulo sai... :P Ok, agora, parando com toda esta insanidade de outras fics, falemos desta... Uma idéia doida que eu fiz para uma challenge, e espero que vocês gostem Apesar de ser outro casal, digamos que tem a "fórmula Lily Dragon": Drama, romance e umas pitadinhas de humor... E adivinhem só: Situações embaraçosas!**

**Spoilers? Ah sim, poucos spoilers do Half Blood Prince, mas mesmo quem ainda não leu pode ler esta aqui, também...**

**Disclaimer: Tudo é da Rowling, só a vizinha chata é minha. Satisfeitos?**

**Agora, vamos ver... A história, por incrível que pareça, já está pronta, e eu vou postar os capítulos com intervalos regulares... A serem decididos (como eu sou má...)**

**Então, como não tem rewiew nenhuma para responder, vamos parar de enrolar, e direto à história!**

**_5_** **_dias para a lua cheia_**

O chuveiro, parte indispensável para a habitação de alguém que quisesse ter um mínimo de higiene, pode também ser um lugar onde as pessoas fazem diversas outras coisas. Entre se ensaboar e enxaguar, muitos gostam de cantar, praticar discursos ou até mesmo recitar poemas... Mas um indivíduo em especial, o ocupante de um chuveiro em um pequeno apartamento em Londres, contentava-se apenas em pensar sobre sua vida.

Muitos também pensariam que, para um homem solteiro e desempregado de 36 anos, pensar em sua própria vida não seria algo muito interessante ou que merecesse um mínimo de atenção... Mas apenas analisando o banheiro em que se encontrava o indivíduo, podemos ter uma boa idéia de que sua vida era bem mais interessante do que a de qualquer desempregado solteiro de 36 anos comum.

Começando pela análise do próprio indivíduo, veríamos que seus cabelos loiro-escuros já tinham vários cabelos brancos evidenciando-se, e seus olhos cinzentos e cansados tinham o brilho estranho de quem esconde um grande tumulto por trás de uma fachada calma. A grande cicatriz que cortava seu rosto também não era uma grande amostra de normalidade... Mas até mesmo ela se tornava comum, levando em conta o absurdo número de cicatrizes que o homem ensaboava, de diferentes tipos e tamanhos, algumas brancas e aparentando ter muitos anos, e algumas feridas que ainda cicatrizavam, formando novas cicatrizes.

O sabonete cor de rosa em suas mãos também não parecia muito condizente com seu estado... Mas o resto do banheiro fazia uma amenidade como aquela parecer perfeitamente normal: A toalha felpuda rosa choque, a enorme quantidade de cremes e produtos femininos empilhados precariamente sobre uma prateleira não condiziam muito com o atual ocupante do banheiro. Olhando mais detalhadamente, as únicas coisas que pareciam pertencer, de fato, ao homem que se banhava era uma pequena pilha de roupas estranhas, remendadas e gastas meticulosamente dobradas em cima do vaso sanitário, uma toalha branca pendurada no canto oposto do banheiro e um objeto cilíndrico de madeira em cima do balcão da pia. E mesmo assim, suas coisas não eram nada comuns: Na verdade, as roupas dobradas eram vestes bruxas, e o objeto cilíndrico, uma varinha mágica.

E era exatamente nisto que ele pensava: Em como não só o banheiro, e sim sua vida inteira, era realmente incomum.

Para começo de conversa, ele era um bruxo, o que chocaria uma grande parte da sociedade "normal"...

_E, mesmo que não fosse um bruxo, o fato de eu estar morando junto com uma garota 14 anos mais nova do que eu, sem estar casado, estando desempregado e cuidando da casa enquanto ela vai trabalhar já atrai caras feias de muitos conservadores por aí..._ – ele pensava, sentindo uma onda de culpa invadi-lo. – _E ainda não é só isso..._

Por mais que bruxos se acostumassem com excentricidades mais facilmente do que trouxas, havia um fato sobre o ocupante do chuveiro que o tornava diferente para todos, tanto bruxos quanto trouxas: Ele era um lobisomem, não sendo considerado nem humano, um pária para todas as sociedades, impossibilitado de ter um emprego decente, de receber um tratamento decente de pessoas que sabiam da sua condição...

E ela era uma entre os poucos que não fugiam de medo ou o olhavam com desprezo ao saber que tratava-se de um lobisomem: Ela ainda fora capaz de se interessar por ele, até mesmo lutando para que os dois pudessem ficar juntos...

Mas, por mais que a força de vontade e de caráter de sua companheira o surpreendesse muito, o ocupante do banheiro agora pensava em apenas uma coisa: a saboneteira de metal acoplada à parede, que tinha sido entortada para o lado.

Ou melhor, sobre a _noite_ em que a dita saboneteira tinha sido entortada...

Mesmo que o _incidente _tivesse ocorrido há meses, ele sentiu suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas à mera lembrança do que tinha acontecido. Ele poderia até se culpar por ter feito algo que sociedade alguma consideraria honroso e decente no chuveiro se não fosse _ela_ quem tivesse sido a responsável por isto: Afinal, o que um pobre mortal como ele poderia fazer se uma belíssima auror resolvesse entrar no chuveiro também enquanto ele estivesse tomando banho?

_Como se ela não quisesse isto desde o começo._ – ele balançou a cabeça, rindo suavemente.

Após tirar toda a espuma de seu corpo, o lobisomem fechou a torneira, suspirando quando o jato de água quente parou de massagear suas costas, e abriu as cortinas, esticando seu braço ainda molhado para pegar sua varinha e convocar a toalha, não querendo molhar o banheiro inteiro ao sair do boxe.

Mas, justamente quando ele estava alcançando a varinha no balcão da pia, a porta do banheiro se abriu abruptamente, e uma mulher de seus 20 e poucos anos entrou no banheiro, seus cabelos verdes cheios de neve, e diversos casacos e cachecóis cobrindo seu corpo.

Ambos se sobressaltaram ao ver o outro, mas logo a mulher relaxou.

- Remus... Você me assustou. – ela disse, tornando a fechar a porta do banheiro.

- Por que? Você esperava que outro homem estivesse tomando banho no seu chuveiro? – ele perguntou, se mantendo totalmente sério enquanto tentava alcançar a varinha, que tinha caído com o susto, sem expor a parte de baixo de seu corpo.

- Por que, o que você faria se eu estivesse? – ela sorriu maliciosamente enquanto pegava a toalha e a estendia para Remus.

O lobisomem deu de ombros, secando seu rosto molhado na toalha enquanto Nymphadora abria as cortinas.

- Desejaria com todas as minhas forças que ele fosse gay, talvez...

Ele enrolou a toalha na cintura, já ia alcançando suas roupas quando a jovem mulher se impacientou.

- Remus, se você não se importa, agora _eu_ preciso usar o banheiro... – ela disse, e Remus ergueu sua cabeça, tentando decifrar as feições da mulher que tanto amava.

- Você está bem, 'Dora? – ele perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas novamente. Quando chegava do trabalho, Tonks estava normalmente cansada, mas a garota que estava diante dele parecia mais do que isto: Além de uma palidez fora do normal, sua expressão aflita deixou-o preocupado.

- Não, não estou bem porque eu preciso ir ao banheiro e você está no meio do caminho. – ela disse, com um suspiro raivoso, e, antes que ele percebesse, Remus tinha sido colocado para fora do banheiro, segurando sua varinha e suas roupas na mão enquanto o barulho da chave rodando no trinco podia ser ouvido.

Enquanto se trocava rapidamente no quarto que os dois dividiam, ele não podia deixar de pensar no comportamento estranho da garota... Mas logo ele deu de ombros, e foi preparar o jantar.

Mas ele não pode ignorar a estranheza de tudo, porém, quando terminou de cozinhar e percebeu que Tonks ainda não tinha saído do banheiro.

- Você está bem?- ele perguntou, batendo de leve da porta.

- Só mais um minuto...– a auror disse, com uma voz cansada, e logo abria a porta. Seus cabelos agora estavam castanhos, mas curtíssimos, com olhos também castanhos, opacos e exaustos. Ela tinha tirado seus casacos mais pesados, que agora estavam jogados pelo chão do banheiro, e estava somente com os shorts que usava por baixo da calça e uma camiseta simples. E, antes que Remus pudesse sequer pensar, ela tinha se jogado em seus braços.

- Meu dia foi um caos... – ela murmurou, enquanto Remus passava seus braços ao redor de sua cintura. – O Ministério está um caos... – ela esfregou seu nariz gelado e vermelho no peito quente de seu namorado, sentindo o calor do corpo do lobisomem aquecê-la completamente. – Eu só queria chegar em casa...

- Então, vamos jantar... – relutantemente se separando dela, Remus passou pela sala e a guiou para a pequena cozinha que, ao contrário de seu estado caótico de quando apenas Tonks morava nela, se encontrava agora limpa e relativamente organizada. Um cheiro delicioso emanava da panela que estava sobre o fogão, e duas xícaras de chá fumegante estavam colocadas sobre a mesinha vermelha esmaltada a um canto da cozinha.

Sentando-se em uma das cadeiras de metal dispares perto da mesa, ela também mergulhou em seus pensamentos enquanto via o namorado tirar a panela do fogo.

Sua vida também mudara muito nestes últimos tempos:Para ser honesta, desde que conhecera Remus Lupin sua vida mudara completamente, e ela tinha certeza de que era para melhor...

Mesmo em tempos de guerra, fora a presença de Lupin que lhe dera esperança: Naqueles tempos de dúvida, quando seu superior Kingsley Shacklebolt lhe apresentara à Ordem da Fênix e ela descobrira que aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado estava de volta, a figura do homem solitário e pensativo lhe chamou a atenção instintivamente: Quando ela descobriu que o amigo de Sirius com olhos tristes era um lobisomem, sua admiração por ele só fez aumentar: Sempre que os tempos eram difíceis para ela, quando se fatigava com sua vida dupla de auror e espiã, ela pensava em como ela estava sendo fraca, enquanto aquele homem fisicamente debilitado, amaldiçoado terrivelmente e considerado menos do que um animal parra toda a sociedade permanecia calmo e gentil com todos. Quando Tonks sentia vontade de mandar o mundo para aquele lugar, ela se lembrava como ele agüentava os olhares tortos até de alguns membros da ordem com uma serenidade invejável; quando estava prestes a desistir de seu trabalho porque lhe tratavam como "só uma maluquinha de baixo escalão", se lembrava de como ele era considerado por todos como menos que um humano e ainda sim não se revoltava...

E, ao longo dos dias, Remus deixou de ser somente um exemplo como também um amigo: Ela se lembrava com muito carinho dos dias em que os dois e Sirius Black ficavam conversando até tarde em Grimmaud Place, tomando firewhisky e conversando sobre a vida. Ela mal percebeu quando Remus Lupin deixou de ser apenas um amigo para se tornar a grande paixão de sua vida...

Mas foi com todo o desespero da morte de Sirius, a primeira e talvez única vez em que Tonks vira o homem sempre tão controlado chorar ao lhe dar a notícia, foi que ela percebeu o quão desesperadamente ela precisava dele, e o quão rápido ela poderia perdê-lo naquela guerra...

E, como seu velho "vovô Tonks" dizia, _O resto_ _era história._ Depois de perceber seus sentimentos, ela tivera que lutar, e muito, para conseguir o que queria.

Mesmo depois de ter finalmente convencido ele que não era "muito velho, muito pobre e muito perigoso" para ela, em uma fatídica noite em Hogwarts, ela ainda tivera que insistir muito mais...

Primeiro, ela teve que insistir muito para que ele parasse de dizer que "não sou digno de alguém como você, Tonks, sinceramente você deveria achar alguém melhor".

Depois deste estágio, ela conseguiu fazê-lo parar com aquela missão suicida de viver entre os lobisomens, quando seu líder sanguinolento descobrira que Remus Lupin trabalhava para a Ordem, e pouco tempo depois, praticamente arrastara-lhe para fora de sua casa antiga de pedra no meio da floresta, e o convencera a morar com ela.

Obviamente, não era só o lobisomem que se beneficiava com isto: Tonks também tinha alguém que mantinha a casa quentinha quando ela chegava, preparava a comida, arrumava a casa de vez em quando, e lhe fazia companhia nas longas noites solitárias de inverno...

E, principalmente, a amava tanto quanto ela o amava.

Mas, por mais que ela já tivesse conseguido muitas coisas, ainda faltavam algumas, como tentar tirar a enorme vergonha que ele tinha de suas cicatrizes e...

- Nymphadora? Você está longe... – a voz de Remus acordou a metamorfomaga de seus devaneios, e só então ela percebeu que passara os últimos minutos olhando fixamente para ele, imóvel.

- Só pensando... – ela disse, vagamente, pegando o garfo e começando a brincar com a comida.

- Não é algo comum ver você parada por tanto tempo... – ele observou, dando o sorriso Maroto que era reservado somente a ela.

- E não é algo comum ver você falando com a boca cheia de molho... – ela apontou, tomando um gole do chá.

- Você não vai comer? – ele perguntou, desviando o olhar do rosto de Tonks e fitando o prato.

Ao olhar para as batatas que deveria estar comendo, Tonks sentiu seu estômago se revoltar. Não que elas estivessem ruins, mas de repente, ela não queria comer mais nada...

- Não estou com fome hoje, já comi no ministério... – os olhos azuis que ela tanto adorava encontraram os seus.

- Você não comeu nada, eu sei... – ele disse, um tom preocupado em sua voz. – Tem certeza de que está bem?

- Acho que estou pegando uma gripe, só isso... – sem conseguir nem mais olhar para o chá, ela se levantou da mesa. – Deixe que eu lavo a louça – ela disse, e, com um aceno de varinha, as panelas, pratos e copos saíram voando para a pia, mas, ao invés de se assentarem tranquilamente no interior da mesma, a força utilizada no feitiço foi muito grande, e um barulho ensurdecedor tomou conta da cozinha enquanto as panelas, pratos e xícaras se espatifavam na parede.

- Oh não, eu sou um desastre... – ela murmurou, mas o braço de Remus a impediu de sair correndo para tentar consertar.

- Deixe que eu cuido disso. – e, com alguns movimentos de varinha, a louça estava consertada, lavada e guardada. – Você não está muito bem hoje, talvez nem para a magia...

Se deixando cair na cadeira, Nymphadora suspirou longamente antes de saltar novamente para ficar em pé.

- Remus, tem alguém na lareira... – ela saiu correndo, para a sala, seguida de perto pelo lobisomem curioso.

Mesmo sendo realmente pequeno, uma grande vantagem do apartamento era a lareira, algo raro nos apartamentos da Londres trouxa naqueles dias. Obviamente, Tonks sempre poderia ter alugado um apartamento em uma área bruxa, ou uma casa mais afastada da cidade... Mas ela gostava do movimento das ruas londrinas, assim como da proximidade de sua casa com o trabalho.

Em todo o caso, assim que ela viu as chamas mudarem de cor, pelo canto de seu olho, ela saiu correndo e se abaixou no tapete macio em frente a lareira, para dar, literalmente, de cara com...

- Harry! – ela exclamou, abismada, e alguns segundos depois Remus se juntou a ela, ajoelhando-se no tapete.

- Você está bem? – Remus perguntou, sorrindo.

- Parece a única frase que você consegue articular hoje... – Tonks comentou e mostrou a língua para Remus, que riu.

- Eu não consegui achar você na sua casa, professor, então tentei aqui... – Harry disse, um brilho maroto em seus olhos. – E eu estou bem, sim, obrigado.

Na verdade, desde a última vez que fora visto pelo casal, Harry parecia ter envelhecido alguns anos: Seus cabelos precisavam urgentemente de um corte, seu rosto estava sujo e já tinha algumas finas cicatrizes, e, acima de tudo, seu olhar de garoto já tinha sumido quase por inteiro. Mas, mesmo que esta definição estivesse um pouco fora do considerado "bem", eles prosseguiram com a conversa:

- Eu não tenho muito tempo para falar, logo vou sair daqui mas... Eu só queria avisar que eu estou voltando para Londres no natal...

- Que ótimo! – exclamou Tonks, seus olhos brilhando com o reflexo das chamas. – Você vai se alojar na Toca?

Harry pareceu constrangido de repente.

- Na verdade, eu não queria incomodar a Sra. Weasley e...

- Ainda não está pronto para encarar a Ginny... – a metamorfomaga completou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Perfeitamente compreensível... – disse Remus, balançando a cabeça lentamente.

- Então, é claro, você vai ficar na nossa casa, não é? – perguntou Tonks, gesticulando para a sala.

- Eu não quero atrapalhar vocês dois, e...

- Não estará atrapalhando. – afirmou Remus imediatamente. – É facílimo armar uma cama confortável no escritório...

-E ele cozinha bem, e ainda de graça. – adicionou Tonks, e Harry abriu um sorriso.

- Sendo assim, daqui a alguns dias eu estarei aí...

- E como vai a sua... Procura? – perguntou o lobisomem, olhando furtivamente para os dois lados. Além de Ron e Hermione, Remus foi um dois poucos em que Harry confiou o segredo de sua missão.

- Eu consegui achar mais um... – ele disse, e ia continuar quando uma batida na porta sobressaltou a todos.

- Acho que esta é a minha deixa... – disse Harry, sua cabeça desaparecendo imediatamente das chamas e fazendo-as voltar ao normal. Tonks, erguendo a varinha, se adiantou para a porta:

- Quem está aí? – ela perguntou, tensa, pronta para atacar caso se tratasse de um Comensal da Morte.

- O que você anda fazendo aí, Srta. Tonks? – uma voz estridente soou, e Nymphadora soltou um grunhido de irritação.

- Nada de especial, Sra. Klatshtant – ela respondeu, revirando os olhos para Remus, mas mesmo assim destrancando a porta.

Quase grudada no batente da porta estava uma senhora trouxa, aparentando ser realmente idosa, usando óculos finos com uma corrente de pérolas apoiado sobre um nariz fino e reto, e dois pequenos olhos negros fitando o casal com reprovação.

- Eu ouvi barulho de coisas quebrando e vozes estranhas, o que você está fazendo com esse seu amante?

- Eu acabei derrubando um prato na cozinha... – disse Remus, em um tom calmo, ficando em frente a Tonks para evitar que ela acabasse azarando a velhinha. – e não há ninguém aqui além de nós dois.

- Nunca se sabe, os jovens de hoje... – ignorando Remus, a senhora continuou, em um tom reprovador. – Primeiro você usa o cabelo com essas cores esquisitas, depois traz um homem que tem a idade para ser seu pai para morar com você fora do casamento ainda... Sabe-se lá o que podia estar fazendo agora...

Tonks apertava a varinha com muita força atrás das costas, mas mesmo assim respirou fundo e respondeu:

- Já que a senhora já verificou que não tem nada de errado com a nossa casa, nós já vamos dormir...

- Mas olhem lá, eu não quero mais nenhum barulho estranho por aqui! – a senhora disse, brandindo o dedo para os dois. - Boa noite. – e assim, ela dirigiu-se para a porta de seu apartamento, que infelizmente ficava logo ao lado do apartamento em que os dois habitavam.

-Aquela vizinha intrometida, filha de uma pu... – ela já ia desfilando um repertório de palavras que faria Mundungus Fletcher corar, até que foi interrompida.

-Dora... – Remus interrompeu, franzindo as sobrancelhas. – Ela faz isto quase todos os dias, por que está tão irritada hoje?

- Mas você não pode deixar ela simplesmente agir assim, espionando o que fazemos em nosso apartamento, intrometendo-se na nossa vida e ainda ignorando você como se você fosse um... Como se você não fosse um ser humano!

- Tecnicamente, eu não...

- MAS ISTO NÃO VEM AO CASO, ELA É UMA TROUXA, POR MERLIN! – Tonks voficerou, sobressaltando o lobisomem. – Ela não tem o direito de falar assim de nós, eu faço o que quiser com a minha vida e ela que vá para o inferno! – ela se jogou no sofá, bufando de raiva.

- O que há com você hoje? – Remus perguntou, ajoelhando-se diante dela e acariciando seus cabelos, agora em uma coloração vermelha que fazia parecer que seus cabelos estavam em chamas.

- Deve ser a gripe... – ela murmurou, cruzando os braços.

- E não há nada melhor para curar uma gripe do que uma bela poção, comida quentinha e dormir bastante... – murmurou Remus, encostando seus lábios na maçã do rosto de Tonks, fazendo-a arrepiar-se inteira. – A poção você pode pegar no boticário amanhã, então por enquanto... Cama.

Nymphadora, que estivera com os olhos fechados, entreabriu-os para observar o homem a sua frente.

- Me carrega? – ela perguntou, estendendo os braços para ele.

- Acho que você está um pouco grandinha para isto, não...? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Por favor, eu me faço bem leve... – ela disse preguiçosamente, lançando ao lobisomem um olhar de cachorrinho abandonado que era tão característico de Sirius.

- Você é a morte para minhas costas. – ele murmurou simplesmente, pegando a namorada nos braços e levando-a até o quarto que os dois dividiam.

**N/A: Minha primeira Remus/Tonks... Oh céus... Agora, é com vocês: Odiaram? Gostaram? Ficaram indiferentes? Qualquer dúvida, crítica ou sugestão... Rewiews! Apertem o botãozinho roxo ali embaixo, e façam uma criatura insana feliz!**

**Beijos a todos, e espero que tenham gostado,**

**Lily** **Dragon**


	2. 4 dias para a Lua Cheia

**N/A: Hoho... Recorde para Lily Dragon, um capítulo em menos de uma semana... Mas tudo bem. Vamos lá: Eu não esperava tantas rewiews, vocês não tem idéia de como eu fiquei feliz... **

**Segundo o nosso querido fanfiction avisou, existe uma ferramenta para responder rewiews assinadas, e tecnicamente tornaria obsoleto o ato de responder rewiews... Mas seria muito injusto só responder as rewiews de pessoas inscritas no fanfiction, então eu vou responder a todas, do mesmo jeito :**

**Sarah Lupin Black, Daniel Shacklebolt e Alicia Black W Lupin, obrigada novamente por comentar, e eu só não vou responder aqui porque seria responder duas vezes... :P A não ser que vocês queiram, é claro.**

**Lyra T. Lupin: Hehehe, obrigada... E, graças a você, aqui está o próximo capítulo, talvez até mais cedo do que eu imaginava... **

**Allison Black: Heheh, puxa, obrigada... Como eu disse, eu vou continuar escrevendo sim, já que, no final das contas, a história já está pronta.**

**Gude** **Potter: Hohohoho, este é, justamente, o "Mistério da Saboneteira"... O que ela tem. Obviamente eu não vou falar, hehe... Talvez isto fique mais evidente no próximo capítulo **

**Thata** **Radcliffe: Não, eu não vou ser TÃO má assim e atualizar um pouco antes... O Harry, ele ficou bem... Hm... Bem Harry, mesmo XDDDD E ele ainda aparece mais um pouco depois. sorriso misterioso do tipo eu sei e você não sabe**

**Daiela: Hehehe... Obrigada! E aqui vai a continuação **

**Laura: Velhinhas fofoqueiras... Infelizmente, existe muito deste tipo de pessoas no mundo inteiro... Agora, falando da Dois Mundos, o próximo capítulo vai sair logo, isto eu sei.**

**Miri: Oh-oh... Quem me dera pegar o Remus pra mim também... E não é clichê, não... É a realidade... Todo mundo quer um Remus! Mas só a sortuda da Tonks pode ter ele, então boa sorte para ela, hehehe...**

**Belle** **Lolly Perversa Black: Olá, netinha Eu acho que é algo que está nos genes... No final, o que acaba sendo engraçado é que os dois shippers que eu mais gosto tem as minhas iniciais: L/T Lílian e Tiago, e Lupin e Tonks... Pra "combinar" com o Luisa Teresa. Oh, segundos nomes... O meu é um pequeno problema. Mas, em todo caso, aqui está o capítulo **

**Então... Aqui vai.**

**_4_** **_dias para a lua cheia_**

Na manhã seguinte, Remus foi acordado abruptamente de um sono sem sonhos pelo som das molas do colchão rangendo em protesto enquanto o próprio colchão tremia. Abrindo os olhos rapidamente, totalmente confuso e com a cara amassada, ele só conseguiu ver um borrão colorido antes que a porta do banheiro fosse fechada com um estrondo.

Ele demorou alguns segundos para perceber o que estava acontecendo, mas sua confusão se transformou em medo ao ver os sons de alguém vomitando vindo do banheiro.

Pulando da cama imediatamente, fazendo as molas gemerem novamente, ele correu para o banheiro, para encontrar Tonks ajoelhada diante da privada, cuspindo e vomitando sabe-se lá o que. Preocupado, seu gesto mais automático foi segurar seus cabelos em sua forma natural, que eram negros e caíam abaixo de seus ombros, para trás.

Depois que terminou de cuspir e sentiu que seu estômago não se revoltava mais contra ela mesma, Nymphadora se levantou, cambaleante, e encontrou seu "lobinho", como ela costumava se referir a ele carinhosamente, de pé ao seu lado, segurando seus ombros para mantê-la equilibrada.

- Obrigada... – ela disse fracamente, antes de lavar a boca na pia. – Deve ser a maldita gripe...

- Mas você nem comeu nada ontem à noite... – ele constatou, preocupado. – Como pode vomitar algo que não comeu?

- Eu realmente não sei... – ela disse, enquanto escovava os dentes. – Eu passo na botica, e vejo de uma vez o que eu tenho de errado. – ela disse, tranquilamente. – Mas não precisa ficar se preocupar tanto, _Remie, _eu estou bem...

- Tudo bem, _Nymphie... – _ele retrucou, fazendo Tonks contrair seu rosto em uma careta. – Mas isto não vai me impedir de fazer um mingau e um chá de camomila para você... E nem pense em recusar desta vez.

- Sim, general! – ela imitou uma continência militar, e saiu do banheiro tranquilamente, embora ainda estivesse mais pálida do que o normal. Em sua aparência original, a auror tinha os cabelos e olhos característicos da família black, sendo os cabelos negros, lisos e lustrosos, enquanto os olhos eram cinzentos e expressivos. Assim que saiu do banheiro e se dirigiu ao quarto, Remus foi, ainda de pijama, para a cozinha, preparar o café da manhã para os dois.

Como fazia todos os dias, Tonks vestiu seu uniforme de auror, bocejando, procurou um par de tênis qualquer espalhado pela casa e penteou os cabelos rebeldes e bagunçados durante a noite. Mas, quando passou pela cozinha e apenas tomou um gole de chá para depois sair, encontrou Remus parado diante da porta, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão de poucos amigos.

- Aonde a senhorita pensa que vai?

- Trabalhar, oras... – ele respondeu, cruzando os braços também.

- Mas de jeito nenhum! – ele disse, e pegou-a pela mão, guiando-a até a cozinha. – Você está doente, 'Dora, e eu não quero que você se arrisque mais ainda.

- Mas isso não é nada, Remus, é só uma gripe... – ela reclamou, tentando desvencilhar-se dos braços fortes do lobisomem.

- Você está pálida, doente, vomitando e cansada... Você não acha melhor ficar em casa? – ele perguntou, seu tom mais brando agora.

- Não, Remus, não agora quando o Ministério precisa de todos os seus aurores prontos... – com uma seriedade que não lhe era característica, ela encarou os olhos azuis e preocupados do namorado. – Estamos em guerra, e uma coisinha qualquer como essa não vale nada em comparação com as vidas que eu posso deixar de salvar...

- Mas debilitada, você pode acabar se colocando em perigo mais do que ajudando... – enlaçando a cintura de sua amada, Remus mordeu seu lábio inferior, e depois suspirou. – Mas para o inferno com a racionalidade, eu só tenho muito medo de perdê-la... Eu te amo, sabia?

Ela sorriu, beijando-o longamente antes de responder.

- Agora você entende como eu me sentia quando você partia para aquelas missões malucas... – ela encostou a cabeça no peito do lobisomem. – e eu vou dar a mesma resposta que você sempre dava: "Todos nós podemos morrer a qualquer momento... E eu estou sendo útil da única maneira que posso para acabar com isso." E nada, mas nada mesmo, pode me impedir de lutar para que isso acabe.

- Um belo discurso... – ele adicionou, sarcástico, depois de uma longa pausa, na qual nenhum dos dois largou o outro – estou quase chorando... Mas meu coração de pedra não se amoleceu.

- Eu estou falando sério, Remus... – ela o puxou pela gola do pijama. – E você não vai me impedir de fazer o meu trabalho só por causa de uma bobagem com enjôos.

- Tudo bem, então... – derrotado, ele abaixou a cabeça. – Mas eu não deixo você colocar o pé para fora da casa antes de comer alguma coisa...

Depois de fazer uma relutante Auror comer meia tigela de mingau e um gole de chá, ela já tinha o beijado em despedida quando ele comentou, causalmente:

- Você vai para o trabalho com a sua aparência natural? - Ela estacou, confusão estampada em seu rosto.

- Eu ainda estou... – correndo para o espelho do banheiro, ela se concentrou, tentando se transformar, mas não conseguiu nas primeiras tentativas, só conseguindo mudar a cor dos cabelos e olhos na quinta vez em que tentou.

- Deve ser essa maldita gripe... – ela murmurou, antes de sair do prédio, entrar em uma ruela deserta e aparatar para o ministério.

----------------------------------------------------/-------------------------------------------------------------------

Conforme solicitado por uma coruja, Remus passou uma parte do dia fazendo pesquisas para a Ordem, e entre seus muito amados e empoeirados livros de uma biblioteca antiga ele passou o tempo, voltando com pelo menos dois rolos de pergaminho, em letra clara e legível, tudo o que precisavam saber. Satisfeito por ter sido útil pelo menos uma vez, Remus Lupin voltou para o apartamento (ainda não ousava chamá-lo de seu apartamento) e, com certo remorso por estar dependendo dos recursos de sua namorada, pegou um pouco do dinheiro que ela guardava em um pote, arrancou da parede o papel com a enorme lista de coisas a comprar, se cobriu de inúmeros cachecóis e casacos e andou pelas ruas nevadas da Londres trouxa, abastecendo o estoque de alimentos.

E, quando voltou ao apartamento, às cinco da tarde, quando já escurecia lá fora, ele se surpreendeu ao encontrar sua amada largada no sofá, cochilando, parecendo tão exausta e pálida quanto antes.

Tomando cuidado para não acordá-la, Remus colocou as compras na cozinha, voltou e se ajoelhou ao lado de Tonks, observando-a atentamente. Ela estava de volta a sua aparência normal, algo que parecia estar acontecendo com freqüência nos últimos dias, e uma de suas mãos pendia para o chão, segurando fortemente um pedaço de papel. Cuidadosamente, ele colocou a mão de Nymphadora para cima, para que ela não acordasse com formigamentos, e seu olhar foi atraído pelo papel.

"Dr. Chambers, medibruxo, especialista em..." – ele leu, mas antes que pudesse ver o resto, os olhos cinzentos de Nymphadora se abriram preguiçosamente, e ela amassou o papel nas mãos. Ao notar que Remus estava ao seu lado, se sobressaltou, sentando-se de um ímpeto.

-Você chegou cedo... – ela disse, esfregando os olhos com força. – Que horas são?

- Segundo o relógio na parede, cinco horas e meia.- ele disse, ainda ajoelhado.

- É tão bom acordar com você aqui do lado... – ela disse, se espreguiçando e tornando a deitar-se no sofá, sem tirar os olhos do lobisomem.

- Mas você não acaba fazendo isto todos os dias? – ele perguntou, passando sua mão cheia de cicatrizes e dedos longos no cabelo sedoso de Nymphadora.

- Mas duas vezes por dia é melhor ainda... – ela respondeu, manhosa, estendendo a mão para puxá-lo pela gola das vestes.

Eles estavam a centímetros de distância quando Remus perguntou:

O que há com este papel que está na sua mão?

A expressão do rosto de Tonks mudou imediatamente de uma relaxada e dengosa para uma tensa.

- Não estava segurando nada... – ela disse, e com o canto dos olhos Remus viu o dito papel desaparecer nos bolsos das vestes amarrotadas dela. Com a proximidade de seu rosto, as feições da auror podiam ser lidas como a um livro, e com uma pontada em seu coração, ele percebeu que ela estava mentindo. Mas por que guardar segredo de algo tão banal quanto um papel?

- Foi à farmácia? – ele perguntou, olhando fundo nos olhos da namorada, como quem tenta esquadrinhar cada canto de seu ser interior, procurando por algo que explicasse seu súbito comportamento tenso.

Ela deliberadamente desviou o olhar, mirando o teto.

- Não. – ela declarou simplesmente, um quê de nervosismo em sua voz. – Não tive tempo.

_Mais uma mentira..._ – ele pensou, com o coração pesado. Ter os sentidos aguçados, os _instintos _de um lobisomem mesmo quando estava em sua forma humana podia ser tanto uma bênção quanto uma maldição... E neste momento, Remus não conseguiu decidir do que se tratava. Mesmo assim, ele queria se convencer de que ela estava apenas cansada de mais, o que causavam aqueles sinais que pareciam ser de uma mentira... E, por via das dúvidas, ele se forçou a acreditar.

- Mas você deveria ter ido... – ele insistiu, procurando os olhos da namorada novamente.

- Eu já estou me sentindo bem melhor, Remus, achei que não precisava fazer escândalos só por causa de uma bobagem dessa... – agora ela olhava para o tapete no chão.

- A sua saúde não é qualquer bobagem, Nymphadora. – ele protestou, agora segurando o rosto dela com suas mãos, forçando-a a encará-lo. – Não era justamente você que insistia que eu cuidasse da minha saúde? Você está tão pálida, cansada e doente quanto ontem, e há algum tempo você anda mal...

- MAS NÓS ESTAMOS EM GUERRA, REMUS! – ela berrou, sentando-se abruptamente. – Nós estamos nesta maldita guerra, e só uma indisposição não vai me fazer ir correndo para o medibruxo . O ministério precisa de todos os seus aurores, o Ministério, aliás, já está um caos, e vai ficar pior sem nós... – ela estava à beira das lágrimas agora. – E você fica só pensando no que uma gripezinha boba vai fazer...

- 'Dora, mas você não pode negligenciar a sua saúde! – ele protestou, mas sem levantar seu tom de voz, embora esta fosse severa. – Trabalha horas e mais horas, não come direito, está sempre cansada... Aonde isto vai parar?

- Eu não vou ficar perdendo meu tempo aqui discutindo – ela disse, passando a mão por seus cabelos, que por alguma razão estranha, não tinham mudado de cor nenhuma vez com o humor da auror, como eles costumavam fazer. – Só voltei para casa para descansar um pouco antes do turno noturno, mas pelo que eu vejo não vou poder descansar um minuto sem você reclamando de como eu estou sendo negligente...

- O quê? – ele interrompeu, seus olhos se arregalando. – Eu não acredito... – sacudindo a cabeça, ele falou, sua voz tendo que ser controlada ao seu limite para não se elevar. – Não faça isto consigo mesmo, Nymphadora, é...

- Ah, Remus, agora já chega! – ela disse, irritadíssima, pegando sua varinha que tinha rolado para baixo do sofá. – Eu já sou uma mulher adulta que sabe decidir o que vai ou não vai fazer, quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que não sou uma criancinha irresponsável? – raivosamente, ela fez caretas e mais caretas tentando mudar sua aparência, mas nada acontecia. Depois de alguns minutos de um silêncio tenso, finalmente as pontas de seus cabelos começaram a se encolher, e logo ela estava com os cabelos sem vida e de um castanho pálido e desbotado, caindo lisos e secos até seus ombros. Quanto apalpou aqueles cabelos, teve que conter um grito de frustração, e Remus lhe lançou um olhar significativo – ela só ficava com aquele cabelo quando estava realmente mal e deprimida.

- Viu só? – ela disse, apontando um dedo acusador para o lobisomem. – Brigo com você, e está ficando cada vez mais difícil metamorfosear. Essa sua paranóia só me deixa pior ainda. – ela constatou, virando-se para a saída e pegando seu casaco grosso e cachecol verde-limão. – Além disso, pelo menos eu tenho um emprego aqui, então não me impeça de exercê-lo! – batendo a porta atrás de si, ela não teve nem tempo de notar o olhar magoado no rosto do lobisomem que ela deixara para trás.

"_Logo você vai perceber que eu estava certo, Nymphadora...", _ele pensou, olhando para a porta como se ela ainda estivesse lá. "_Assim como um dia você me fez enxergar, agora parece que é a sua vez..."_

E, para a infelicidade de Remus, suas palavras se concretizaram. Poucas horas depois, ele foi alertado por uma coruja urgente de Kingsley Shacklebolt, colega de trabalho de Tonks e membro da Ordem da Fênix, dizendo que Nymphadora tinha desmaiado durante uma missão em campo aberto, e estava sendo levada ao St. Mungus.

Quando ele abriu a porta da enfermaria onde disseram que Tonks estaria, ele suspirou aliviado ao ver que ela respirava normalmente, embaixo das grossas cobertas brancas do hospital, e a medibruxa que estava ao seu lado sorriu.

- Não precisei fazer uma análise mais profunda para ver que ela está cansada... Stress do trabalho, acontece com muitos esses dias... – ela comentou, sorrindo simpática para Remus. – Você é o Sr. Tonks, eu suponho...

- Na verdade, ela não é minha filha, e sim minha namorada... – ele disse, sem conseguir deixar de se sentir desconfortável diante do olhar estranho da medibruxa. Sendo um casal realmente incomum, Remus estava acostumado a receber olhares estranhos de todos, e isto por que não sabiam que ele era um lobisomem. Se soubessem, então...

- De qualquer maneira, assim que ela acordar, pode ir para casa. Uma poção fortificante, que está neste frasco, bastante sono e um dia de folga, é isso o que a pobrezinha precisa. Vou entregar o atestado autorizando a falta para os superiores dela... – e a medibruxa saiu do quarto, finalmente deixando Remus sozinho com sua teimosa amada. Hesitantemente ele se aproximou da cama, tocando as bochechas quentes da auror inconsciente com seus dedos, contemplando a tranqüilidade que tomava o rosto da garota enquanto ela dormia. Por mais que Tonks provasse ser uma adulta crescida no seu trabalho de auror e na ordem – isso sem falar em situações mais _íntimas_, em que fazia coisas que nenhuma garota faria – Remus não podia deixar de, algumas vezes, ver como ela se parecia com uma garotinha, com seus grandes olhos brilhantes, cabelos cor-de-rosa e atitudes marotas. E assim, dormindo, vulnerável e pacífica, ela não se parecia só com uma garotinha... Mas também com seu anjo.

Enquanto divagava sobre a auror adormecida, Nymphadora abriu os olhos lentamente, com esforço, e logo que se lembrou do que estava acontecendo, tornou a fechá-los, sentindo a cabeça latejar tanto que poderia explodir. Ela estava em um bosque, perto de uma casa isolada aonde houvera uma denúncia anônima de atividades comensais... Ela estava correndo com sua patrulha, e ela não conseguia acompanhar o passo de todos os outros, ficando para trás e respirando com dificuldade... A última coisa que se lembrava era de ter tropeçado em uma pedra no caminho, xingado as três gerações de pedras, se é que pedras têm gerações, e ter chegado até o final do bosque, bem atrás de seus colegas, com enjôos e dores de cabeça. Ela vira alguma coisa e lançou um feitiço simples, revelador, para ver se havia algo escondido... E depois, tudo tinha ficado preto.

Abrindo os olhos novamente, ela viu que estava em um lugar cheio de coisas brancas, e o cheiro de poções desinfetantes foi imediatamente associado com um hospital. St Mungus? Talvez. De repente, como se uma brisa de verão batesse em seus cabelos, ela sentiu algo quente e levemente áspero por seu rosto e seus cabelos. Fazendo um esforço homérico para virar a cabeça ligeiramente, ela viu que estava sendo acariciada por longos dedos acoplados a uma mão forte, que por sua vez estava ligada a um braço coberto por vestes cinzentas e remendadas, que por sua vez cobriam o restante de um bruxo alto e magro, com cabelos loiro-escuros ou castanho-claros, ela nunca saberia dizer, com fios brancos invadindo algumas mechas. E finalmente, encontrando um par de olhos azuis expressivos e a tão conhecida cicatriz no meio de sua face, seu interior se aqueceu inteiro ao reconhecer quem era: Remus Lupin. _O seu Remus Lupin._ Amado amigo, companheiro e amante...

Mas quando as lembranças do que dissera há poucas horas atrás voltaram à sua mente, ela se encolheu de vergonha. Não conseguia acreditar que fora capaz de dizer tudo aquilo para seu anjo...

- Remus... – ela disse, atraindo a atenção do lobisomem imediatamente. Vendo que ela estava acordada, ele sorriu seu tão conhecido sorriso triste.

- Se você não estivesse tão linda e frágil nesta cama, cansada e doente, eu diria: "eu não avisei?"

Ela corou, e o rubor ficou ainda mais evidente em sua face excessivamente pálida.

- Ah, Remus, me desculpe, eu fui horrível... – estendendo os braços e agarrando as golas de suas vestes, ela puxou-o para si, abraçando-o com a pouca força que tinha e sentindo seu cheiro de livros e roupas lavadas envolvê-la. – Me perdoe, eu não queria magoar você daquele jeito, estava fora de mim, eu...

- Tudo bem... – ele disse, calmo como sempre, beijando o rosto macio de sua auror. – Mas agora você vai tirar pelo menos um dia de folga. Se as minhas recomendações não funcionam, pelo menos agora a medibruxa já escreveu aos seus superiores.

Ela olhou para suas mãos, embaraçada, e de repente se agitou.

- Mas, espere aí... Eles me examinaram? Eu tenho alguma coisa? – ela perguntou, aflição aflorando repentinamente em seus olhos.

- Na verdade, disseram que você nem precisou ser examinada, era só stress. – ele respondeu, enquanto pegava as roupas que ela estivera usando antes de desmaiar, que estavam dobradas a um canto e entregava-as para ela.

- O que é um alívio... – ela disse, soltando a respiração que estivera prendendo. Mas, ao ver o olhar dele, acrescentou rapidamente: - Um alívio que eu esteja bem, é claro...

Remus sentiu novamente aquela estranha sensação de algo estar sendo omitido, mas resolveu deixar passar.

- Vamos para a sua casa...

- _Nossa _casa, Remus, pare com essa mania! – ela interrompeu, cruzando os braços. – Mas eu já posso sair daqui?

- A curandeira já liberou. – ele constatou. – Agora vamos, então, vista suas roupas e vamos para casa, a não ser que queira andar pelo Hall do St. Mungus com a camisola do hospital, é bom você se vestir...

E, ao ver o olhar lânguido que ela lhe dirigia, ele balançou a cabeça, rindo.

- E eu vou esperar do lado _de fora..._

**N/A: Por que será que ele vai esperar do lado de fora? O que a Tonks tem? Por que eu não posso ter um Remus para mim? Qual é o sentido da vida? O que eu vou comer no almoço?**

**Eis as perguntas que não calam...**

**Em todo o caso, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo... E se puderem, mandem rewiews respondendo às perguntas acima!**

**Dedicatória: Para Bruna, sim, Bruna, você mesma, com suas longas conversas divertidas, e por ser muito legal, guria! Hehehe...**

**Beijos e mais beijos para todos aqueles que tiveram a santa paciência de ler,**

**Lily** **Dragon**


	3. 3 dias para a Lua Cheia

**N/A: Gaaah... Me desculpem o atraso! Não se preocupem, que eu não desisti da fic, já que ela está pronta **

**Como o nosso querido fanfiction proibiu de responder as rewiews, eu já respondi todas as que podia pela resposta de rewiew, e quem deixou não está cadastrado e deixou o e-mail, também... Aos outros, é só deixarem o e-mail que eu respondo **

**Para _Blood Shadow, _que me perguntou se precisa pagar para se registrar, não precisa, não. Existem contas pagas no fanfiction, mas também dá pra se registrar de graça.**

**Então, depois de tanta demora, aqui vai o próximo capíutulo!**

_**3 dias para a lua cheia**_

No dia seguinte, Tonks demorou um pouco mais para voltar aos seus sentidos: Ela tinha dormido muito, mais do que dormira na vida inteira, e teria continuado a dormir se o maldito sol não decidisse dar as caras naquele momento, entrando pelo vão das cortinas diretamente em seus olhos.

Imediatamente, uma onda de náusea a acometeu. Tal qual uma cachoeira suas memórias foram voltando, desde seu desmaio em uma missão até o hospital St.Mungus e a noite tranqüila passada ao lado de Remus.

Sentindo que não podia agüentar mais, sentou-se com cuidado para não acordar seu namorado, e saiu da cama sem estalar quase nenhuma mola.

Ela poderia culpar o enjôo por algum efeito colateral estranho da poção fortificante, mas ela sabia que sua indisposição era algo muito maior do que isso. Se ela tinha mentido para Remus, era porque simplesmente não sabia nem como lidar com a situação, imagine então contar para ele...

Correndo para o banheiro, ela lavou o rosto diversas vezes com água fria, até o enjôo horroroso finalmente começar a ceder. Normalmente ela tentaria algum feitiço para acabar com o mal-estar, mas ultimamente, até seus feitiços mais simples estavam falhando.

_Como se toda a minha magia se desregulasse de uma só vez..._

Balançando a cabeça, ela decidiu que ainda estava com sono, e depois de se certificar que as cortinas estavam fechadas apropriadamente, ela tornou a deitar-se na cama, fechando os olhos.

Grunhindo, ela virou-se para o outro lado, tateando de olhos fechados, e logo encontrou o que queria: Um corpo quente e forte, com trilhas táteis de cicatrizes por todos os lugares. Remus. Seu Remus.

Movendo-se para mais perto do lobisomem e fazendo as molas estalarem, ela não precisava nem reabrir seus olhos para perceber que ele tinha acordado: Mesmo que seus músculos não tivessem se contraído subitamente, ela podia até sentir a intensidade de seu olhar sobre ela.

Abrindo uma frestinha de seus olhos, viu que estava certa: Um par de olhos azuis, que pareciam brilhar no escuro, a fitavam com atenção, observando cada detalhe de seu rosto.

- Bom dia... – ela murmurou, abrindo seus olhos completamente e sorrindo para o homem cheio de cicatrizes, que, por sua vez, beijou sua testa.

- Olá, amor... Está se sentindo melhor? – ele perguntou, preocupação aflorando em seus olhos expressivos.

- Bem melhor.– ela mentiu. Tudo para que ele não se preocupasse tanto...

- Ótimo. Vou fazer comida, então...

- Não, Remus, hoje não... – suplicante, ela puxou o lobisomem pela manga da camisa do pijama. – Já que eu estou de folga, fique mais um pouquinho aqui comigo...

- Mas você precisa comer. – ele protestou debilmente, enquanto já tornava a deitar-se ao lado da garota.

-Mas eu quero você aqui... – ela murmurou, enquanto seus braços se enroscavam nas costas dele, lentamente tirando a camisa de seu pijama – Só pra mim...

- Mas meu amor... – ele protestou, mas não se afastou dela. – Você está doente, está cansada...

- Você também não está em sua melhor forma... – ela murmurou, enquanto beijava seu pescoço, provocando-o. – Prometo que não vou morder você... – ela acrescentou, rindo.

A estas alturas, a blusa do pijama de Tonks também já estava no chão, e os pensamentos conscientes de Remus ficaram ainda mais difíceis de organizar.

Se estivesse em sua plena consciência, ele insistiria que não era a hora para aquilo, que ela estava doente e precisava descansar... Mas ele estava perigosamente perto da lua cheia, e o lobo a queria com todas as suas forças. E ela estava ali, tão linda, tão quente, tão macia...

- Ok, você venceu... – ele disse, e logo curvou-se sobre ela novamente.

Enquanto os dois se beijavam fervorosamente, o restante das roupas espalhado por todo o quarto, subitamente Remus parou, e pegou sua varinha na mesa de cabeceira, executando um feitiço de isolamento acústico.

- Não quero lidar de novo com aquela megera da sua vizinha... – e com um sorriso, e voltou a atacar o pescoço da auror, que riu.

Os planos de café da manhã de Remus foram frustrados, já que os dois só saíram da cama depois do meio dia, e quando o fizeram, também não estavam em circunstâncias normais: Nymphadora com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto e Remus tendo a camisa do pijama furtado por sua amada, que a usava ao invés de suas roupas.

Enquanto Remus preparava alguns sanduíches para o almoço, Tonks resolveu tomar banho para "tirar aquele maldito cheiro de hospital", e logo estavam os dois descalços, semi-vestidos e aquecidos pelo fogo crepitante da lareira, comendo os sanduíches no tapete macio.

-A saboneteira está torta... – ela observou, comendo o seu sanduíche de presunto e geléia de framboesa, que ela mesma fizera questão de fazer.

- Na verdade, foi você mesma que entortou a coitada... – observou Remus, sem conseguir conter um sorriso.

- Mas não foram as _suas_ costas que entortaram?

- Mas não foi você quem me empurrou? – ele perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Na hora você não reclamou... – ela se defendeu, brandindo seu sanduíche estranho em direção a ele.

- Nem você reclamou da saboneteira. – ele retrucou, enquanto lambia os dedos.

- Eu só estou dizendo que precisamos consertá-la... De preferência se for do mesmo jeito em que foi quebrada.

A bisbilhoteira Sra. Klatshtant estremeceu no apartamento ao lado ao ouvir o som de risadas altíssimas.

- Mas aproveitando o assunto de melhorias na casa, eu acho que está faltando alguma coisa... – ela disse, olhando em volta.

- Expulsar o lobisomem parasita que invadiu a casa? – Tonks socou o braço de Remus.

- Não diga isso! Eu estava falando da decoração de natal... Já estamos tão perto que podemos desencaixotar os enfeites...

- Não é uma má idéia. – ele disse, trazendo-a mais para perto de si. – No bosque perto da minha casa têm vários pinheiros que eu poderia pegar...

E assim, feliz pela saúde de sua namorada ter, pelo menos aparentemente, melhorado, ele saiu do prédio para aparatar até sua isolada cabana, enquanto Tonks tratava de encontrar as caixas com os enfeites de natal.

Quando voltou para o apartamento, carregando um bonito pinheiro encolhido magicamente em seu bolso, ele encontrou Tonks sentada na sala, vestindo apenas um blusão largo, shorts e usando suas pantufas que imitavam garras de dragão. Felizmente, seus cabelos "depressivos", como ela costumava dizer quando o tom de seus cabelos assumia aquela cor castanha e pálida, opaca e sem vida, tinham desaparecido, e davam lugar aos lindos cabelos pretos de sua forma natural. Ela tinha pelo menos umas três caixas em volta de si, e suspendia enfeites de natal no ar, para vê-los melhor, sorrindo.

- Eu tinha até esquecido que nós tínhamos um desses... – ela disse, apontando para um enfeite que tinha a forma de ursinho de pelúcia, que fora encantado para andar para lá e para cá com suas perninhas rígidas.

Sorrindo, Remus tirou o pinheirinho do bolso, encanto-o para retornar ao seu tamanho natural e, colocando-o em um vaso púrpura que Tonks não estava usando.

Remus sabia que Tonks ainda estava pálida e ia ao banheiro pelo menos duas vezes a cada hora, que não conseguia mais controlar sua magia e mudar sua aparência. Sabia também que havia uma guerra, cruel e sangrenta, matando seus amigos e milhares de inocentes, e que ele e sua namorada se arriscavam diariamente para fazê-la parar...

Mas naquele dia, ele resolveu não se importar. Ela precisava de descanso, descontração e um pouco de alegria... E ele tinha que admitir que precisava disto, também.

Assim, eles passaram horas colocando os enfeites na árvore, pendurando os enfeites coloridos de Tonks por toda a casa e um vistoso ramo de visgo no batente da porta da sala. As músicas natalinas colocadas na vitrola de Remus acabaram de certa forma empolgando a auror, e até mesmo a enorme estante de livros do lobisomem não escapou de alguns sinos enfeitados com fita vermelha.

A tarde, em geral, foi passada de uma forma pacífica e normal, excluindo uma queimadura em Remus por causa de um enfeite de prata. Mas, quando a árvore estava quase toda decorada, Tonks abriu a penúltima caixa, e sorriu de orelha a orelha ao tirar um emaranhado de fios verdes com o que pareciam ser pequenas lanterninhas coloridas acopladas.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Remus, pegando o estranho objeto em suas mãos.

- Luzinhas de natal! – ela respondeu, feliz. – Como eu vivia queimando a casa quando colocava velas na árvore, meu pai me comprou um pacote de luzinhas de natal trouxas para iluminar a árvore... E eles ainda são coloridos! – feliz, ela começou a desenrolar o fio.

- Mas... Como isto funciona? – hesitante, ele olhava para as luzinhas de todos os ângulos. – Fica só assim?

- Não... nós ligamos na tomada! – ela disse, e, enquanto falava, ela achou o único receptor da casa, e ligou as luzinhas.

Quando aquele objeto começou a brilhar subitamente, Remus largou-o no chão, assustado, e logo depois fascinado.

- Que genial... – ele disse, observando enquanto as luzinhas piscavam. – Como eles...

- É uma coisinha chamada eletricidade... – ela disse com um sorriso no rosto. – Eu pensei que você tivesse feito aula de Estudo dos Trouxas.

- Mas, de fato, nunca tinha visto uma coisa assim... – ele disse, segurando-o novamente. – E pra que servem?

- Para iluminar a árvore, oras... – ela disse, começando a enrolar as luzinhas acesas no pinheiro já carregado de enfeites.

Assim, eles pararam para observar o trabalho que tinham feito, e, quando foi se distanciar um pouco mais, Tonks acabou tropeçando na última caixa, que se abriu...

Revelando todos os cartões de Natal que Nymphadora já havia recebido.

- Merlin, eu tinha até me esquecido... – sorrindo, ela sentou-se no chão, seguida de perto por um Remus curioso.

- Todos os cartões que eu já recebi em todos os anos... – ela disse, passando as mãos pelos inúmeros papéis coloridos. – É uma das coisas que eu mais gosto no natal. – ela sorriu, colocando a mão no fundo da pilha.

- E olhe só, os discos! – ela disse, admirada, tirando dois velhos discos de vinil do fundo da caixa. – A família do meu pai sempre ouvia estas músicas no natal...

- Então por que não as ouvimos hoje? – perguntou ele, pegando um dos discos com todo o cuidado e colocando-o em sua vitrola, que estava encostada a um canto da sala.

E em poucos segundos, o som de "White Christmas" enchia a casa.

Feliz, Tonks voltou a se ocupar com os cartões. Sorrindo, ela viu os cartões trouxas que seus avós costumavam lhe enviar quando ela era pequena, os cartões encantados de suas amigas de Hogwarts e, com um sorriso, mostrou ao seu amado o cartão que o mesmo tinha lhe enviado no natal passado, quando eles ainda não estavam juntos.

Eles se divertiram vendo as capas coloridas e diferentes de cada cartão, até que, de repente, Tonks ficou anormalmente quieta por alguns minutos, e quando Remus olhou para seu rosto, viu que estava cheio de lágrimas.

Ela tinha os olhos fixos não em um cartão, mas no verso de uma foto bruxa que mostrava ela, Remus e Sirius pendurando enfeites de natal, ou melhor, Tonks caída no chão com uma guirlanda colorida em sua cabeça, Remus tentando ajudá-la e Sirius mais atrás, rolando no chão, rindo da cena.

Com uma pontada em seu coração, ele percebeu que aquele tinha sido o último "cartão" que Sirius lhe tinha enviado.

Aproximando-se da namorada por trás, ele a abraçou silenciosamente, e pode ver o que estava escrito no verso da foto:

_Minha mais amada priminha_ – diziam os garranchos floreados de Sirius, que escrevia como alguém que tivera aulas de caligrafia por muitos anos, mas que não tinham produzido muito resultado.

_Eu não sou o tipo de retardado que escreve cartõezinhos sentimentais para o Natal, mas só queria dizer que me diverti como nunca tendo você e o Moony aqui comigo nesta casa pestilenta. Mas agora, vamos aos negócios:_

_Eu não fazia idéia do que dar a você no Natal, então decidi que não vou dar nada mesmo..._

_Mas antes que você faça essa carinha de desapontada e brigue comigo, eu disse que não vou dar nenhum presente, mas vou emprestar algo muito valioso pra você._

_Você já ouviu falar de minha moto voadora? Pois é... Até que meu nome esteja limpo e eu possa voar nela novamente, ela é sua, priminha._

_Espero que faça bom uso dela._

_Feliz Natal!_

_Padfoot_

- F-f-foi o último na-natal dele... – ela soluçou, virando-se para abraçar com força o lobisomem. – Por que ele tinha que fazer isso, Remus, ele não merecia morrer...

Sentindo ele mesmo um nó na garganta, Remus não conseguiu responder, e apenas abraçou a auror com força, deixando-a chorar em seu ombro. Os dois conversavam sobre Sirius com freqüência, muitas vezes até rindo juntos com as boas lembranças, e fazia tempos que ela não chorava daquele jeito por causa do primo...

_Ela estava tão alegre há dois minutos atrás... O que está acontecendo com ela?_

- Ninguém merecia morrer... – Remus murmurou, acariciando os cabelos de Tonks, que regrediam para seu estado castanho pálido e depressivo. – Mas nós não podemos mudar o que já aconteceu, meu amor... Com certeza, nesta hora ele deve estar no céu dos cachorros, rindo de se acabar por causa de nossas aventuras no chuveiro...

Entre as lágrimas, Tonks riu.

- Se ele estivesse aqui, também estaria rindo da nossa cara...

E, vendo que ela ainda continuava triste, teve uma outra idéia.

- Mas Nymphadora... Se ele lhe deu a moto, onde ela está?

- Estacionada no porão do prédio... Por quê?

- Então, vamos dar uma volta? – ele perguntou, e os olhos da auror se arregalaram.

- Você sabe dirigir motos? – ela perguntou, incrédula.

- Eu ajudei Sirius a fazer a moto voar, e sei como funciona. – ele disse, secando as lágrimas de Tonks com seus polegares. – O que você acha?

- Eu vou só me trocar, então... – ela disse, beijando os lábios de Remus e levantando-se.

Aliviado, o lobisomem arrumou as caixas com um aceno de varinha, e também foi colocar roupas mais quentes.

Pouco tempo depois, munidos de inúmeros casacos quentes e cachecóis eles resgataram a moto do porão empoeirado e saíram pelas ruas de Londres, o cabelo de Tonks finalmente voltando a sua cor normal enquanto era despenteado pelo vento.

Naquela hora da noite de quarta-feira, quando todos estavam em suas casas, jantando e se aquecendo, as ruas estavam relativamente calmas, e ninguém pode ver aquele estranho casal em uma moto preta, nenhum dos dois usando capacete, voando acima da cidade, encobertos pelas grossas nuvens que se avolumavam.

Mesmo que ele não conseguisse mais sentir seu nariz, só de olhar sorriso no rosto de sua amada ele já pensava que tudo valia a pena. Ela se segurava em sua cintura, contente, observando as nuvens que passavam por baixo deles.

Olhando para cima, Remus engoliu em seco ao ver a lua crescente, grande e pálida, pairar sobre ele. Acompanhando o olhar do amado, Tonks também avistou a lua, e suspirou.

- Não falta muito, falta? – ela perguntou, acariciando suas costas, ou melhor, o monte de casacos que estavam em cima.

- Dois dias. Amanhã Slughorn deve me mandar a poção. – ele acrescentou, e ela podia ver a amargura em sua voz.

- Mas pelo menos eu vou estar com você – ela disse, abraçando-o com mais força.

- Não, meu amor, é perigoso, quantas vezes eu já disse...

- Mas você não vai tomar a poção? Por que eu não posso estar com você quando você se transforma?

- É horrível... Eu não queria você visse istoNão vamos discutir isto agora. – ele disse. – Por favor...

Ela concordou, e por alguns minutos eles ficaram em silêncio.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa? Estou com fome... – ela disse, enfim.

- Eu sei exatamente aonde ir, mas vamos ter que deixar a moto em casa, já que eu não sei dirigir muito bem pelas ruas...

- Mas eu sei! – Tonks acrescentou, sorrindo. – Vamos trocar de lugar, então...

Após alguns minutos de confusão, eles conseguiram trocar de lugar em pleno ar e, quando pousaram em um simpático restaurante perto do apartamento de Tonks, as pessoas não os dirigiam olhares estranhos porque sabiam sequer uma das coisas que os tornariam diferentes – só o fato de uma garota estar dirigindo enquanto um homem mais velho estava segurando-se em sua cintura já era engraçado o suficiente para atrair a atenção.

Depois de se livrarem dos casacos mais pesados e se sentarem em uma mesa para dois mais afastada, o garçom veio fazer os pedidos.

- Um bife bem mal passado, por favor... – com a proximidade da lua cheia, seus sentidos se aguçavam, a presença de seu "lobo interior" ficava cada vez mais forte... E com ele, a vontade de comer carne crua também vinha.

- A mesma coisa para mim. – Remus arregalou os olhos, incrédulo. Normalmente, Tonks tinha aversão a sangue e gostava mais de comer massas... E por que esta mudança agora? Mas, antes que ele sequer pudesse externar suas dúvidas, ela já respondeu.

- Sei lá por que estou pedindo, só me deu vontade... – ela respondeu, desviando o olhar para o resto do restaurante.

- E as bebidas? – o garçom perguntou, tentando fisgar a atenção do casal.

- Uma garrafa de vinho para nós dois... – ele começou, mas Tonks logo interrompeu novamente. – Na verdade, eu acho que vou beber só água...

Intrigado, Remus apenas assentiu com a cabeça, e quando o garçom se foi, ergueu as sobrancelhas para a namorada.

- Você tem certeza que está bem? – ele perguntou. Normalmente, Tonks era uma grande apreciadora de vinhos, e inúmeras vezes os dois e Sirius tinham passado a noite inteira bebendo firewhisky e conversando... Por que a súbita mudança?

- É claro que eu estou bem... – ela disse, respirando fundo. – Só não estou com vontade de tomar nada alcoólico agora.

Ele achou que a explicação não era suficiente, mas procurou não se preocupar com isso. Afinal, ela andava meio adoentada...

O pequeno restaurante, que ficava perto do apartamento, fora um grande achado para Tonks. Mesmo antes de conhecer Remus, ela sempre gostara daquele lugar, que tinha todas as conveniências de que ela precisava: Um lugar trouxa, mas sempre alegre e habitado, com um bar, um restaurante com comida boa e relativamente barata. Logo ao lado havia um pub mais movimentado, com uma grande pista de dança aonde ela ia antes depois do trabalho, quando precisava se descontrair... Mas, quando resolvia pensar, a melhor opção era mesmo aquele lugar.

Enquanto esperavam pelo jantar, Remus continuou a observar sua amada. Mesmo que alegasse estar melhor, ela ainda estava pálida e com um ar adoentado... Mas, para ser bem sincero, ele não estava muito melhor. Com a proximidade da lua cheia, ele estava cada vez mais cansado, seu corpo e consciência humana perdendo toda sua força interior, sendo lentamente substituída pelo lobo, que corroia suas entranhas... Estaria Nymphadora preocupada com a lua cheia?

Um silêncio agradável assentou-se, enquanto os dois se olhavam.

Ela também notava as mudanças que a lua quase cheia faziam em seu amado – algumas vezes ela chegava a achar que era a própria alma de Remus que pendia alto no céu... Que, à medida que a lua ia aumentando, roubava dele toda sua energia, toda sua essência humana. E era isso que causava, também, um grande sentimento de admiração para ele: Mesmo tendo uma terrível maldição, mesmo sendo tão horrorosamente incompreendido, ele ainda era capaz de perdoar e compreender as pessoas... As mesmas pessoas que lhe tinham negado a felicidade que ele merecia.

E agora, ela o preocupava com seus problemas... Problemas, aliás, dos quais ele nem tinha idéia. Mas não, ela não poderia contar a ele. Ele não tinha culpa de nada, mas ainda sim iria se sentir culpado.

Além do mais, ela estava aterrorizada de mais só com o pensamento do que estava acontecendo para conseguir confrontar seu namorado, contar-lhe a verdade e lidar com as conseqüências...

E as conseqüências, ela sabia, viriam pesadas. Podia perder seu emprego, ser vista com maus olhos por toda a sociedade. E, o que ela mais tinha medo: Perder seu Remus...

Em todas aquelas dúvidas, só lhe restava uma certeza: Sua vida mudara muito... E agora aquela mudança era para sempre.

Mesmo assim, ela tentava fazer o que seus parentes trouxas chamavam de "tapar o sol com a peneira". Ela ia trabalhar, tentava prosseguir com as atividades cotidianas com normalmente, mas _aquilo_ estava presente, sempre estava lá para lembrar-lhe que a vida nunca mais seria a mesma... Se descobrissem, aliás, **_quando _** descobrissem, ela não tinha idéia do que poderia fazer... Talvez não a deixassem mais fazer muita coisa para a Ordem. Com certeza, não a deixariam trabalhar como auror.

Mas agora já estava feito. Gostando ou não, aquilo estava acontecendo, e Remus deveria ser um dos primeiros a saber... Mas neste ponto ela fraquejava. Ele reagiria muito mal às notícias, ela já sabia... E ele já suspeitava de que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Algumas perguntas estranhas, seu olhar sempre penetrante... Ela sabia que não demoraria muito tempo até que ele percebesse. Aliás, não demoraria muito tempo até que todos percebessem.

Mas, pelo menos no curto tempo que restava, ela só queria aproveitar...

Eles jantaram quase em silêncio, apenas aproveitando a companhia silenciosa do outro, cada um imerso nos próprios pensamentos. De repente, Tonks se sentiu agitada, como se tivesse toneladas de energia para gastar, e sugeriu que os dois fossem no bar ali do lado, dançar.

- Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia, Dora... – ele disse, enquanto ajudava sua amada a colocar o casaco.

- Mas Remus, faz tanto tempo que eu não vou dançar...

- Mas faz apenas um dia que você foi hospitalizada – ele comentou, enquanto enrolava o cachecol em torno de seu pescoço.

- Você só diz isto porque não sabe dançar! – ela disse, cruzando os braços e fazendo biquinho.

- E quem disse que eu não sei? – ele respondeu, também cruzando os braços. – Modéstia a parte, eu sei dançar muito bem... Só não essa música estranha de trouxas.

- Remus Lupin, o grande dançarino... – disse Tonks, rindo. – Essa eu quero ver.

- Mas não naquele lugar esfumaçado, cheio de fumaça de cigarro. – ele estremeceu só de pensar no cheiro horrível que seus apurados sentidos lupinos tanto desprezavam. – Vamos para casa.

E assim, depois de deixar a motocicleta no porão novamente, os dois subiram as escadas que levavam ao apartamento. Por sorte, a vizinha incômoda já deveria estar dormindo, e logo eles já estavam mais à vontade, Tonks sentada no sofá em frente à lareira, enquanto Remus procurava algo que servisse em sua coleção.

Ao olhar para trás e ver que a auror bocejava, ele comentou:

-Acho melhor deixarmos isto para outro dia, você está cansada...

-Nada disso! – ela disse, cruzando os braços. – Você está fazendo isso só porque não quer dançar.

Com um suspiro, ele pegou um disco. – uma Nocturne, de Chopin. – ele explicou, enquanto colocava o disco na vitrola e deu uma batidinha com sua varinha.

- Música clássica não era exatamente o que eu tinha em mente... – ela disse, mas mesmo assim se levantou do sofá, estendendo a mão para Remus.

- Mas mesmo assim é bonita... – ele murmurou, colocando uma mão na cintura de sua amada enquanto segurava a outra delicadamente. – Bem mais relaxante do que as sua... Como é o nome? Música eletrônica.

E assim, ao som de Chopin e do fogo crepitante, eles passaram a noite.

**N/A: E então... Eu poderia dizer que é o "típico capítulo de fluff"... E, infelizmente (ou felizmente, dependendo do ponto de vista), a calmaria antes da tempestade... Mas vou deixar isto para ano que vem...**

**Como não tenho mais perguntas filosóficas desta vez, peço só para vocês comentarem e deixarem uma autora maluca feliz!**

**Feliz Natal atrasado, e um ótimo Ano Novo para todos!**

**Beijos,**

**  
Lily Dragon.**


	4. 2 dias para a Lua Cheia

**N/A: Feliz Ano Novo (realmente atrasado) para todos! Me desculpem, me desculpem MESMO a demora para atualizar... Mas eu posso dizer que realmente não tive tempo para fazer muita coisa nestes últimos dias! Para começar, de 5 até 15 de Janeiro aconteceu a Oficina de Música de Curitiba, um evento que, literalmente, consome TODAS as reservas de tempo e energia necessárias até mesmo para ligar um computador, fazer a última edição e postar...**

**E logo depois da oficina, bem, digamos que eu andei... _Distraída_ de mais com _outros _acontecimentos resultantes de uma sexta-feira treze, lua cheia... Não é mesmo, Daniel...?**

**Ahem, em todo o caso, isto já é outra história...**

**Meus profundos agradecimentos para Thelminha, e Gude Potter, por suas rewiews (a dos outros, eu já respondi ou por e-mail, ou pelo negocinho de respostas de e-mail do fanfiction)**

**Para dona Bruninha, eu sou realmente sádica, sabe, mas desta vez eu digo que estava REALMENTE sem tempo, já que quando não estava ocupada na Oficina, tocando eu, bem... A gente se fala por MSN mesmo :P**

**Eu iria docemente pedir para ninguém me assassinar cruelmente com os resultados deste capítulo... Mas acabou-se a calmaria, e que a tempestade comece! **

**_2_** **_dias para a lua cheia._**

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, percebeu imediatamente que não estava sozinho: Descansando em seus braços estava sua linda namorada, com seu peso quente e macio, respirando profundamente. Abrindo os olhos lentamente, Remus viu que ela estava em sua aparência natural, com a qual ele já tinha se acostumado. Sorrindo, ele ajeitou colocou os cabelos que cobriam o rosto de sua amada atrás de sua orelha, e tomando o máximo cuidado para as molas traiçoeiras do colchão não rangerem, se levantou para preparar o café da manhã.

Pouco tempo depois, Tonks estava acordada, e quando Remus se deu conta, ela já estava com o seu uniforme de auror.

- Você tem certeza que está em condições de trabalhar? – extremamente pálida e parecendo realmente fraca, ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu preciso ir trabalhar meu amor... E você sabe disso. – ela disse, sentando-se na cadeira da cozinha.

- Mas você mal consegue ficar de pé! – ele protestou, colocando uma xícara de chá e algumas torradas na frente da auror.

- Você também não está em sua melhor forma, e nunca deixou de fazer o que queria. – ela disse. E, de fato, com olheiras um pouco mais evidentes e também com a pele pálida como cera, a proximidade da lua cheia se evidenciava cada vez mais para o lobisomem.

- Eu já percebi que não adianta muito discutir com você... – ele disse simplesmente, dando de ombros. - Eu sei que é inútil dizer, mas tome cuidado, sim?

Ela apenas riu, o beijou brevemente e, levando na mão uma torrada com geléia, saiu para trabalhar.

Naquele dia em especial, não havia nada que Remus pudesse fazer: a Ordem não tinha requisitado seus serviços, sua poção tinha chegado há pouco tempo, e a casa estava toda relativamente arrumada. Sem ânimo ou forças para sair de casa e enfrentar o frio, ele apenas manteve o fogo na lareira crepitando, e, pegando um livro que lhe parecia interessante, pôs-se a ler, decidido a descansar um pouco naquele dia.

Mas, meia hora depois de começar a ler, sua calma foi perturbada por batidas decididas na porta, assustando-o.

Cauteloso, ele apontou sua varinha para a porta. Sua primeira reação seria não responder, já que o apartamento era, tecnicamente, só de Tonks. Como não esperava visitas, ele apenas esperou o estranho desistir, mas logo se pode ouvir novamente a batida da porta.

- Remus, eu sei que você está aí, preciso falar com você... – a voz profunda de Kingsley Shacklebolt ressoou, e o lobisomem soltou a respiração que estivera prendendo inconscientemente.

- Kingsley, você está bem? – Remus perguntou, abrindo a porta cautelosamente. O auror estava vestindo seu uniforme, com um ar formal e a varinha fortemente apertada em sua mão. Olhando para os dois lados cautelosamente, ele entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Eu estou, mas vou ser objetivo: Tonks não está nem um pouco bem.

- Eu percebi... – Remus respondeu, e convidou o homem a sentar. Sendo o lobisomem até um pouco mais alto do que o auror, mesmo assim ele não conseguia deixar de se intimidar um pouco pela postura do colega. – Tenho insistido para que ela descanse um pouco, mas ela não quer nem ouvir falar de faltar ao trabalho...

- Escute, Lupin, eu não tenho muito tempo para falar... – o auror se sentou, seus olhos negros não se desgrudando do lobisomem, que se sentara em uma outra poltrona. – Não venho aqui para a Ordem nem para o Ministério, e sim como amigo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? – Remus perguntou, uma onda de pânico invadindo-o.

- Na verdade, está acontecendo. – a voz profunda e calma que era característica do auror desapareceu, para dar lugar a um tom mais rápido e mais áspero. – Não é de hoje que ela anda tendo inúmeras dificuldades no trabalho. Ela não consegue mais mudar a sua aparência, está muito pálida e cansada, não consegue nem mais executar os feitiços mais simples.

- Ela mesma me disse que está sempre cansada por causa do trabalho. – Remus explicou. – Sempre chega cansada do Ministério.

- Tonks já esteve em situações mais estressantes e nunca tinha reagido dessa forma. Na verdade, eu penso que a causa seja outra.

- Você sabe o que está acontecendo com ela? – Remus perguntou ainda temeroso, sem sequer notar que o auror o analisava de alto a baixo.

Ele respirou profundamente antes de falar:

- Eu sei que você é um cara legal, Remus... Mas a situação aqui está muito estranha. Ela começou a agir assim faz não muito tempo, e, querendo ou não, a Tonks está tendo contato direto e contínuo com uma... Me desculpe dizer, com uma criatura perigosa. Eu sei que você não quer fazer nenhum mal a ela, mas você ainda é um lobisomem. Você é uma pessoa valorosa, um ótimo colega da Ordem, mas talvez você apresente algum perigo em uma relação pessoal tão _íntima_ quanto à de vocês. Eu sei que você não tem intenções más com ela nem com ninguém, mas o fato é que ela está muito apaixonada por você para dizer qualquer coisa que a esteja aborrecendo, e do jeito que a saúde dela anda, as coisas não podem continuar assim. Talvez a proximidade dela com uma criatura perigosa esteja causando danos em sua magia... E eu só queria avisá-lo, como amigo, que talvez isso esteja acontecendo.

Eu não entendo muito sobre os hábitos de lobi... De pessoas como você, mas há alguma coisa que está ferindo ela por dentro, e isto com certeza não vem do trabalho.

Remus ouvia as palavras com o olhar baixo, resignado. Mesmo entre muitos colegas que eram compreensivos a sua causa, ainda restava aquele preconceito: Ele não era um ser humano, e sim um animal... Digno de respeito, confiança e até mesmo uma amizade distante, nada mais... Apenas pouquíssimas pessoas o viam como ser humano... E ele estava sendo pedido a se distanciar da única que estava viva.

Ele mesmo sabia que os argumentos do auror não eram muito fortes – afinal, ele vivera próximo de seus amigos por sete anos e nada acontecera... Mas com Nymphadora as coisas foram diferentes...

- Esta é sua principal teoria? – Remus perguntou, com a voz cansada, tentando achar contra argumentos. Por mais que admitisse que devesse largar imediatamente a auror para não lhe causar mal algum, uma parte dele se prendia a ela como uma âncora: Talvez aquela parte se lembrasse de como ela estivera triste no tempo em que ele a rejeitara, e de como os dois eram felizes nas noites que passavam juntos... Com seus dois lados da consciência batalhando furiosamente, ele tentou se prender aos fatos:

– A medi bruxa que a examinou quando ela foi para St. Mungus disse que era stress do trabalho, tanto que nem a examinaram. Você não acha que...

- Na verdade, eles não a examinaram por ordens minhas... – Shacklebolt interrompeu, e, sem entender, Remus apenas olhou para o auror, estupefato.

- Pode parecer estranho, mas você vai entender minha linha de pensamento: O mal estar da Tonks começou mais ou menos no mês passado, e com a aproximação da lua cheia, só vem piorando drasticamente. Mudanças súbitas de humor, disfunção da magia... Eu fiz algumas pesquisas, e infelizmente isto coincide com o quadro de lobisomens recém criados.

A boca de Remus se abriu em choque: Como ele podia estar insinuando que ele... Não, não era possível.

- Eu sei muito bem que vocês não moram juntos e ficam jogando cartas a noite toda. Vocês são dois adultos e eu não quero me intrometer em sua vida pessoal, mas estamos falando do bem estar de uma colega de trabalho, um membro da Ordem. Em uma ocasião em que vocês... em uma ocasião como esta, você poderia acabar fazendo algum mal a ela. A própria Tonks me disse que tenta ficar perto de você em suas transformações, o que também é um fator de risco. Eu sei que você toma a poção, mas...

- Qualquer poção pode falhar. – o lobisomem completou, engolindo em seco. Em estado de choque, ele não conseguia mais raciocinar: Apenas escutar o que o outro dizia em sua voz severa.

- Exatamente. Eu sei que você não quer fazer mal a ela, e que é muito valiosa para a Ordem... Por isso, pedimos que ela não fosse examinada minuciosamente para dar tempo a você. Vou esperar até a lua cheia, Remus, e se você tiver realmente mordido ela... Vamos segurar a notícia o máximo possível para você escapar, antes que Umbridge descubra...

Ficando ainda mais pálido do que estava, se é que isto era possível, Remus tentava lentamente absorver toda a informação que tinha recebido em um período tão curto de tempo: Ele podia estar fazendo muito mal à sua amada, ou pior... Ele poderia ter mordido Nymphadora, condenando-a ao inferno que ele vivia. De tão preocupado que estava, até mesmo se esqueceu da legislação contra lobisomens imposta por Umbridge: Ela dizia claramente que, se um lobisomem colocasse algum ser humano em risco ao se transformar em áreas habitadas ou tendo consciência de que estava perto de pessoas, era punido com a morte...

-Eu sei que ela gosta muito de você, e creio que você também goste dela... Mas este é o maior perigo: _Ela está cega de mais para enxergar o perigo._ Eu conheço a Tonks, e sei que ela não o largaria nem se ela fosse condenada à Azkaban por estar ao seu lado... Ela pode morfar para esconder marcas de mordidas, contusões... Não que você faça nada disso voluntariamente, mas nunca se sabe... Por isso eu estou pedindo que você tenha um pouco de prudência, Remus... O amor de vocês dois pode ser muito inspirador, mas você pode estar expondo ela a um perigo que não valeria a pena. Eu sinceramente espero que isto não tenha nada a ver com você, mas em todo o caso... Eu acho que você consegue enxergar a gravidade disso tudo.

Lívido e imerso em seus pensamentos que pareciam ferver seu cérebro, Remus não respondeu, apenas assentiu com a cabeça fracamente.

- Preciso voltar para o Ministério agora... Passe bem, Lupin. – e assim, ele saiu do apartamento, novamente fechando a porta atrás de si, e deixando um chocado Remus Lupin sentado no sofá, pensando no enorme erro que cometera.

_Como eu pude fazer isto com ela? Como eu pude ser tão cego a ponto de perceber que, no final das contas, eu estava certo quando disse que era muito perigoso? Remus John Lupin, você acaba de arruinar uma vida..._

_É óbvio que aquela maldita poção pode falhar... E se eu acho que estou dormindo, e na verdade apenas perco a memória e a ataco à noite? E se a proximidade com um Lobisomem possa realmente causar desequilíbrio nela? E se..._

E assim, um atrás do outro, pensamentos atormentavam sua mente, e por horas ele não moveu um músculo, apenas pensando nas mil maneiras em que tinha acabado com a vida de sua namorada...

E foi assim que Tonks o encontrou quando chegou no apartamento, tão pálida e cansada quanto tinha ido.

Ao encontrar o lobisomem ali sentado, com a testa franzida, imóvel como uma pedra, ela viu que já havia alguma coisa errada.

-Remus... Você está bem? – ela perguntou, cautelosamente, ao que o lobisomem continuou imóvel, como se não tivesse ouvido.

- Remus... – ela se sentou ao seu lado no sofá, e só quando tocou seus cabelos loiros que ele pareceu se dar conta que ela estava ali.

- Nymphadora... Nós precisamos conversar. – ele disse, se esquivando do toque da auror, e virando-se para encará-la.

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou imediatamente, na defensiva. Milhares e milhares de vezes ela já ouvira aquele "precisamos conversar"... E em nenhuma daquelas vezes o resultado fora remotamente bom.

- Eu é que quero perguntar... Nymphadora, o que está acontecendo com você? – ele perguntou, olhando fundo em seus olhos cansados.

- O médico disse, é só o stress...

- Mas você sabe que não é o stress no trabalho que está fazendo mal a você... – ele disse, em um tom sombrio. – E eu tenho forte suspeitas de que sou eu o responsável por isso.

Como se soubesse que ele diria aquilo, ela apenas suspirou fundo.

- O que disseram a você? – ela perguntou, extremamente tensa, devolvendo o olhar intenso.

- Kingsley veio falar comigo hoje, e me contou o que suspeitava...

- Mas... – ela ficou lívida, mordendo os lábios. – M-mas, como ele poderia saber...

- Então é verdade mesmo... – deixando-se cair totalmente no sofá, ele colocou as mãos na cabeça. – Eu não acredito que fui capaz de fazer isto...

Para ser realmente sincera, ela já esperava aquela reação de Remus... Mas ela não pensava que fosse tão difícil dar a notícia, e que ele descobriria daquele jeito.

- Mas Remus, a culpa não é só sua...

- Não? – ele disse, exasperado. – Não! Eu estava fora de minha mente, Nymphadora, mas eu não sou burro. Só fui burro ao não enxergar os perigos a que eu estava submetendo você...

- Mas agora já está feito, não há como voltar atrás... – ela disse, à beira das lágrimas. – Por que você não aceita?

- Não tem como aceitar uma coisa assim, 'Dora... – ele respondeu, retornando a seu tom calmo e baixo... E, o que mais deixava Tonks raivosa, _resignado. _– Eu estou amaldiçoando a sua vida para sempre... Se antes você poderia me esquecer, achar alguém melhor, agora você não pode mais... Você não vê que eu só queria protegê-la de mim?

- Você sabe que eu te amo, Remus... – ela disse, mordendo os lábios com força para não chorar. – E mesmo que você seja assim pessimista, pode ter um lado bom.

- Lado bom? – Remus deu uma risada fraca, sem nem um único pingo de alegria. – Eu tiro todas as coisas boas da sua vida e você me diz que eu preciso ver o lado bom? Vejamos: Eu tirei toda a sua juventude, seu emprego no Ministério e toda e qualquer chance de você ter uma carreira decente... Você até pode ver um lado "romântico" no que aconteceu, mas olhando para mim, você não vê que está errada?

Lágrimas já escorriam livremente pelo rosto de Tonks, que teve que juntar todas as energias que lhe restavam para conseguir falar:

- Mas agora não tem como voltar atrás...

- E agora você vê como nós estávamos profundamente enganados em aceitar que esta relação fosse adiante. Nós só ficamos juntos sob a promessa de que isto não acontecesse... E agora eu destruí mais de uma vida, como já destruíram a minha...

- As coisas não são tão graves assim, você está exagerando...

- COMO ASSIM EU ESTOU EXAGERANDO? – ele se levantou, e Tonks se encolheu no sofá de medo. Em tantos anos de opressão, humilhação e frustrações, ela nunca vira Remus gritar... E, de fato, não era algo que ela queria ver com freqüência. Mas logo ele tornou a se sentar, respirando fundo. – Não há nada que você diga que pode mudar isso: Dentro de você agora está a minha maldição... Você pode tentar esconder qualquer marca com a sua magia, mas um dia todos descobrem... E o que será na próxima lua cheia? E o que será em todas as luas cheias? Parece que você não entende como é cruel passar a maldição para alguém, condenar alguém a sofrer pelas mãos da lua, e mais ainda pelas mãos dos homens... Você não entende que eu criei um monstro, Tonks?

Com a respiração rascante, ela não sabia o que doía mais: o tom com que ele falava as palavras, o fato de ele alegar que tinha criado um monstro, ou o jeito frio com que ele tinha voltado a usar seu sobrenome.

- Mas falar assim não vai adiantar nada. – ela disse, firmando sua voz novamente, uma pontada de raiva se formando dentro dela. – Você pode se culpar, se lamentar, mas já está feito... Querendo ou não, está acontecendo. E agora?

- E agora... E agora eu percebi que não posso mais ficar aqui. Só alguns meses acreditando em nós, e você viu o que acontece?

- Como assim você vai embora? – ela vociferou, incrédula. – Como assim, agora que descobre o que aconteceu e eu mais preciso de você, você simplesmente vai embora...?

- Com toda a certeza isto é ilegal. – ele retrucou, resignado. – Com toda a certeza o Ministério vai atrás de mim, até mesmo me matar... E se ficar longe de você, pelo menos você pode alegar que foi uma vítima minha, e não ser punida também.

- E agora você vem todo nobre e politicamente correto, não é? – ela disse, seus olhos ardendo em fogo. – Dizendo que é para o meu bem, como você já fez milhões de vezes. Mas agora você está é com medo. Morrendo de medo do que você fez, e de não poder mais posar de pobre coitado que não tem mais opções na vida além de ficar se lamentando da sua maldição e morrendo de pena de si mesmo... Talvez você até use esse seu "monstro" para dar uma desculpa para o seu medo... Mas você tem exatamente 353 dias como homem... Por doze dias você não se acha digno de ser humano!

- A minha maldição é uma coisa. – ele explicou, exasperado. – Eu posso lidar com ela, sim... Mas passar isto adiante... Era isto, Tonks, que me distinguia dos outros animais: Eu não queria reproduzir, passar diante esta maldição. E agora eu vi que não passo de mais um animal. E estou saindo.

- Remus, por favor... – ela começou a dizer, mas ele simplesmente pegou sua varinha, não se preocupou nem em vestir um casaco e saiu do apartamento.

Sem se preocupar mais em conter as lágrimas, Tonks jogou-se no sofá, soluçando.

**N/A: E então... Quem será que tem razão nesta história? Para onde o Remus vai? Por que tirar os cisos dói tanto (eu tirei esses dentes ontem, argh!)? Como Pachelbel conseguiu fazer uma música tão bonita quanto aquele Cânone em ré maior? **

**Algumas destas perguntas serão respondidas no próximo capíutulo... E outras permanecerão no esquecimento... **

**Acho melhor parar por aqui antes que eu comece a falar mais besteiras**

**  
Beijos a todos!**

**Lily** **Dragon**


	5. O Dia antes da Lua Cheia

**N/A: Céus, quanto eu demorei? Dias, meses... (ok, estou sendo dramática agora...) Em todo o caso, começaram as minhas aulas... E enquanto meu pobre cérebro se enchia com a prova surpresa de química, o trabalho de Biologia, a redação de português e minhas costas se deterioravam sob o peso dos meus "pequenos livrinhos", eu simplesmente... Me esqueci. Novamente, eu estou sendo dramática... Mas também, o capítulo em sí já é bem dramático, então posso dizer que estou só entrando no clima... :P **

**Eu só posso agradecer, e MUITO pelas rewiews de todos, e pela enorme paciência com que esperaram por um capítulo... E aqui está ele, há exatamente um mês do meu aniversário... **

**Sobre as rewiews, eu já respondi as que podia com e-mail ou pelo negocinho de respostas do fanfiction... Mas pra quem não tem nenhum dos dois, eu não posso deixar de dar uma palavrinha.**

**Yoyo, não se preocupe, que a DM está a caminho... Espero que você se contente com este humilde capítulo **

**Marcela, você não foi impertinente de jeito algum... Eu estou MUITO atrasada com a DM e REALMENTE preciso atualizar, mas eu tenho uma boa notícia: eu já escrevi metade do capítulo, e a outra metade deve vir logo... Então, a DM vai, sim, ser atualizada logo E espero que, enquanto isso, você se divirta com esta aqui **

**E para Belle Lolly Perversa Black, a comunicação é a chave da coisa... E, no caso, nem o Lupin nem a Tonks conseguiram ser claros, e deu no que deu... **

**Assim, Senhoras e Senhores, eis o resultado de toda aquela confusão... no fatídico Dia Antes da Lua Cheia **

_**O dia antes da Lua Cheia**_

Em um lugar isolado, cercado por um denso bosque, havia uma única casa feita de pedra, com o semblante antigo e austero, coberto quase totalmente por neve. Naquelas horas da manhã, a calma podia ser sentida por cada ser que ousasse permanecer no bosque cheio de coníferas, além de algumas árvores secas e sem folhas, aguardando a primavera. Apenas naquela casa sozinha e desolada havia sinal de vida: Fumaça saía pela chaminé, uma única janela estava acesa, e dentro de um quarto, apenas um homem tinha bebido duas garrafas inteiras de firewhisky, e segurava agora uma terceira.

Eram sete horas da manhã.

Na noite passada, quanto saíra da casa de Tonks, sua única opção de moradia era, de fato, seu lar de infância, a afastada casa no meio do bosque, onde ninguém poderia incomodá-lo. Chegara lá tarde da noite, quase congelando de frio e de raiva de si mesmo, e sabia que nunca conseguiria dormir.

Atormentado por suas ações passadas e pelas palavras de sua namorada, ele choraria de soluçar se ainda conseguisse.

Mas, infelizmente, os anos tinham secado todas as suas lágrimas desde que era menino, e ele tinha profunda inveja de quem conseguia extravasar o enorme vazio de seu peito com lágrimas e soluços.

Remoendo sua culpa por ter amaldiçoado a pessoa que mais amava, e remoendo mais ainda as palavras que ela tinha lhe dito, as horas da última noite de lua crescente se arrastaram vagarosamente. Quando o velhíssimo relógio bateu seis horas da manhã, ele não agüentou mais ficar em sua cama se atormentando, e foi caminhando quase que inconscientemente para a pequena despensa, onde guardava bens não perecíveis para quando ele e Nymphadora eventualmente queriam passar um dia fora. As garrafas de firewhisky pareciam brilhar tentadoramente para ele, mas ele sabia que não deveria, em circunstância alguma, ingerir álcool de estômago vazio, e logo antes de uma lua cheia...

Mas também, ele não deveria morder a pessoa que ele mais amava no mundo...

Não deveria ter gritado com ela...

Não deveria ter se mudado para sua casa...

Não deveria ter cedido ao seu desejo por ela...

Não deveria ter concordado com aquele relacionamento...

Não deveria ter lhe beijado, e lhe dado esperança...

Não deveria ter consentido que seus amigos se tornassem animagos para ajudá-lo nas luas cheias...

Não deveria nem ter sobrevivido àquela mordida maldita quando era pequeno, e causado tanto sofrimento para ele e para todos...

_Quantas coisas eu fiz e não deveria ter feito... – _ele pensou, balançando a cabeça.- _E aqui vem mais uma para a lista._ – ele pegou uma garrafa da despensa, destampou-a e tomou um grande gole, sentindo o líquido queimar sua garganta e lentamente inebriar seus sentidos.

Poucas horas e muitos goles depois, ele já tinha se instalado na sala, olhando para o fogo que tinha acendido com mágica na noite anterior, e bebendo cada vez mais. De todos seus problemas que o levaram a beber, agora só lhe atormenta um: Por mais que ele bebesse muito, não conseguia esquecer os outros problemas.

- E de novo, a culpa é toda minha... – ele resmungou para si mesmo, tomando mais um grande gole.

De volta à Londres, no pequeno apartamento que estava constantemente nos pensamentos do Lobisomem bêbado, uma certa auror despertava, os olhos vermelhos de choro e cabelos castanhos e sem vida de depressão, além das costas doídas por ter dormido no sofá... E inegavelmente sozinha.

Na noite passada, seu namorado, ou agora ex-namorado, como ela pensava com desgosto, tinha descoberto seu segredo... E tinha reagido da pior forma possível. Ele simplesmente não enxergava o que tinha acontecido como uma oportunidade, não aceitava que aquilo não fosse culpa dele... E, principalmente, ela se corroia por dentro, se perguntando por que ele a tinha deixado.

Ela já tinha, sim, sido rejeitada por ele antes... Mas desta vez chegara tão perto!

Enquanto pensava, instintivamente ia colocando o uniforme de auror para ir trabalhar. Sim, ela estava com o coração partido. Sim, ela estava ainda mais fraca, pálida e enjoada. E sim, ela iria trabalhar. Primeiro, para dar uma boa surra em Kingsley Shacklebolt por não ter falado a ela o que descobrira... E segundo, porque precisava distrair sua mente... Se ficasse em casa, pensaria em Remus, e se pensasse em Remus só ficaria mais triste ainda.

_Além do mais,_ - ela pensou, enquanto calçava suas botas. – _eu tenho que ser o mais útil possível antes que eles descubram..._

Ela já saía pela porta quando foi engolfada por um fortíssimo enjôo, e teve que voltar correndo para o banheiro e colocar para fora tudo o que tinha – e o que não tinha – comido.

Lavando a boca na pia, só então ela teve coragem de se olhar no espelho: Seus olhos estavam horrivelmente inchados, seu rosto inteiro tinha marcas de choro, ainda mais acentuados em sua pele pálida. Seus cabelos estavam mais sem vida do que nunca, e o resto de seu corpo a acompanhava em sua desolação. Mas, endireitando a coluna, ela fez uma careta para o próprio espelho.

- Mas e daí que eu estou assim? – ela se desafiou, cruzando os braços. – Não é uma cara feia que vai me impedir. Muito menos a minha.

E assim, ela desceu as escadas, foi para a ruela escura e aparatou para o ministério, onde foi imediatamente para a mesa de seu superior e colega da Ordem Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- Bom dia Tonks, espero que você esteja mel...

- O que você disse para o Remus ontem? – ela demandou, seus olhos inchados fixando os do auror, que se assustou com a reação da metamorfomaga.

- Tonks, eu não sei se é o lugar certo para discutir algo tão delicado...

- Por que você não falou comigo antes? Que tipo de coisas você colocou na cabeça dele para aceitar tão mal?

- Acalme-se Tonks, ou os outros aurores vão desconfiar...

- Desconfiando ou não, que se dane tudo! Eu iria contar tudo ao Remus na hora certa, e ele poderia aceitar, mas você o aterrorizou completamente!

- E você acha que estava muito bem assim? – também perdendo a paciência, o auror sussurrou, vendo se ela também abaixaria seu tom de voz. – Que você simplesmente se deixava ser _mordida_ por ele e ele compreenderia com naturalidade?

Quando o significado daquelas palavras penetrou em sua mente, tudo o que ela pôde fazer era olhar para Kingsley, boquiaberta.

- Mas o que... Você... Mas eu... – ela ia falar, quando um memorando saiu voando e pousou em cima de Tonks.

Ela abriu o pequeno papel com pressa, já que a fita vermelha dizia "Urgente".

O Departamento para Regulação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas requisita seus serviços pela falta de um membro no esquadrão. Solicitamos sua presença em 5 minutos, do Escritório principal da Divisão de Feras do Departamento para Regulação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas.

- Esse assunto fica para depois. – ela disse, ainda fuzilando o auror com o olhar. - Depois que eu voltar...

Normalmente, quando uma outra divisão precisava fazer alguma verificação mais perigosa ou simplesmente queria alguém para intimidar, chamava um dos aurores para "fazer o serviço pesado". Com a guerra, estas ocasiões tinham se tornado menos freqüentes, já que os aurores eram requisitados em locais de ataques, e com esta exceção, Tonks achou que se tratava de algo grave. Correndo pelos corredores estreitos, ela chegou pontualmente na porta do escritório principal, para logo fazer uma careta de desgosto. Parada na frente da porta estava ninguém menos que Dolores Umbridge, e por seu sorriso satisfeito na cara de sapo, algo realmente desagradável estava acontecendo.

- Você deve ser a auror designada para acompanhar o esquadrão, certo?

- Sim, senhora. – ela disse, mostrando o memorando. – O que exatamente vamos fazer?

- Trata-se da captura de uma criatura perigosa acusada de um ataque a seres humanos...

- Criatura realmente perigosa, para mandarem um esquadrão, eu presumo. – tentando manter um tom profissional, ela mentalmente estrangulava a mulher ao seu lado.

-Perigosíssima. Mas felizmente, vamos tirá-lo do caminho logo. Estávamos com dificuldade de encontrá-lo, mas finalmente foi rastreado em sua casa, no meio de um bosque perto de onde o ataque ocorreu.

- Mas afinal, de que criatura estamos falando? – ela perguntou, já impaciente com os joguinhos da mulher da cara de sapo.

- Um lobisomem nojento. – ela disse, como se pronunciasse um palavrão. – Sumiu por um tempo de sua casa, e foi ali que aconteceram os ataques... Antes de virar um animal, seu nome era Remus John Lupin.

Com um nó no estômago, Tonks sentiu que poderia vomitar novamente. Justamente naquele dia, logo no dia que precedia a lua cheia, pediam a ela que fosse capturar seu namorado, que tinha brigado com ela na véspera? Ela precisava avisá-lo imediatamente...

Mas, antes que pudesse pedir para ir ao banheiro ou dar uma desculpa qualquer, uma outra porta se abriu e um destacamento de quatro bruxos surgiu, todos usando vestes negras presas por cintos de couro, com inúmeros objetos de prata pendurados, e um distintivo (também de prata) com "Unidade de Captura de Lobisomens" escrita em relevo.

O enjôo de Tonks só aumentou. Tinham destacado quase um esquadrão inteiro para capturar o seu Remus... Mas, antes de qualquer coisa, ela engoliu em seco e tentou assumir novamente sua postura profissional.

- O que eu tenho que fazer? – ela perguntou, e um dos membros do esquadrão, aparentemente o líder, se destacou.

- Como a senhorita não é especialista em lidar com as feras, nós a designamos para proteger a sra. Umbridge, que virá para ler a sentença da criatura, como Chefe do Departamento para Regulação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas...

Tonks teve que morder a língua com força para não sair gritando. Cada vez a situação lhe parecia pior.

- Então vamos todos, chaves de portais foram autorizadas... – e, pegando o que parecia ser um pedaço de papelão trouxa, um membro da UCL fez com que todos se agrupassem para aguardar o transporte.

Assim que chegou ao bosque em que Remus a levara para passear algumas vezes, seu coração se apertou ainda mais. Lá estava ela, participando da guarda que capturaria o homem pelo qual ela tinha se apaixonado, sem poder alertar ninguém, nem Remus, nem a Ordem da Fênix, mais fraca do que nunca, e ainda por cima servindo de guarda-costas para a mulher que tinha tornado a vida de meu namorado um inferno com suas horrorosas leis anti-lobisomens.

Vasculhando sua cabeça a procura de idéias, quando eles se aproximaram da casa, Tonks interveio.

- Esperem, deixem-me entrar primeiro e verificar se não há nada de suspeito na casa... – em seu melhor tom profissional que as circunstâncias permitiam, ela recebeu a aprovação do resto do grupo, e abriu a porta com facilidade.

Mas, depois de fechada a porta atrás de si, ela não procurou nenhum artefato suspeito: rumou direto para a sala, onde finalmente encontrou o lobisomem sentado no sofá, olhando para o fogo... E com três garrafas de firewhisky vazias no chão, e mais uma semi-vazia em sua mão.

- Ah, não, Merlin, Merlin, diga que não é verdade... – ela gemeu em frustração, a raiva crescendo em seu peito cada vez mais.

- Remus, por favor, diga que você não bebeu todas essas garrafas... –ela disse alto, tentando chamar a atenção do lobisomem.

Piscando inúmeras vezes com força, ele olhou para o lado, e quando os olhos azuis, agora aguados, encontraram os cansados e ainda inchados de Tonks, ele tomou mais um grande gole.

- Eu já estou bêbado o suficiente para ter alucinações? – ele perguntou, seus olhos vazios e fora de foco.

- Não. – ela respondeu, tendo que se controlar para não gritar. – Eu estou aqui de verdade, e pra dizer que você está encrencado.

- Eu estou encrencado há mais de 30 anos, quando um desgraçado chamado Fenrir Greyback me mordeu e causou toda essa desgraça...

- Remus, pare com isso e me escute!

- Não, eu já sou a desgraça... – tomando mais um profundo gole de firewhisky, se lamentando.

- O Ministério está aqui querendo te...

- O Ministério só tenta me ferrar o tempo inteiro, não é novidade... – e mais outro gole da garrafa.

- Você vai ser preso!

- E quem disse que um dia eu fui livre? – ele levou a garrafa aos lábios novamente, mas Tonks não agüentou mais. Em um ímpeto, arrancou a garrafa de sua mão e a jogou contra a parede, fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor e sobressaltando Remus, ao qual foi devolvido um mínimo de sobriedade que ainda lhe restava.

- Dolores Umbridge e um esquadrão estão prontos para levá-lo sei lá aonde, acusando você de algo que, com certeza não fez. Faça alguma coisa, qualquer coisa para ficar menos bêbado, por favor, que a qualquer momento eles vão entrar... – e, beijando a testa enrugada de um Remus que lutava para entender o que fora dito, ela saiu correndo para o jardim, onde os outros esperavam.

- Fiz uma busca superficial, e não encontrei nada... – ela disse, tentando esconder ao máximo sua apreensão.

- Então vamos – ordenou Umbridge, pomposamente, e logo foi seguida pelo esquadrão. Em poucos segundos eles tinham cercado a sala, apontando tanto varinhas quanto espadas de prata para Remus, que apenas se encolheu, arregalando os olhos.

- Lobisomem número 2.4.601, temos acusações graves de ataques a seres humanos acontecidos no povoado mais próximo desta floresta, tanto na lua cheia quanto logo depois, e viemos prendê-lo sob acusação grave de ataque a seres humanos e selvageria na forma humana. Além disso, você é acusado de se aliar a bandos ilegais de lobisomens, como a do desprezível número 1.20.4, conhecido anteriormente como Fenrir Greyback, pela seguinte foto tirada por um amador ao acaso, servindo como evidência.

De uma pasta que carregava nas mãos ela tirou uma foto que mostrou a Remus com uma grande satisfação: Uma foto tirada à noite em uma rua escura, não muito nítida, com um homem alto e loiro ao lado de um outro com um aspecto decididamente selvagem. Mesmo tendo-o visto poucas vezes, ela pôde reconhecer o lobisomem, sim, mas o da direita parecia estranhamente deslocado...

De fato, aquela foto era um tanto quanto suspeita: Tonks poderia apostar que era uma montagem... Mas no final das contas, mesmo sem evidências os lobisomens podiam ser condenados, graças àquelas malditas leis.

Ela continuou com sua fala protocolar com uma mórbida satisfação, enquanto Remus olhava de Tonks para Umbridge, tentando pensar com clareza em meio ao álcool, mas, por seu olhar agonizado, falhando miseravelmente. Mesmo que entendesse o que estava sendo dito, ele não tinha coragem de falar – pelo menos ele sabia que não estava sóbrio, e que se falasse ou se levantasse, estaria em uma situação ainda pior: Sabe-se lá o que aquela mulher poderia fazer se soubesse que ele estava, além de tudo, bêbado.

A cada palavra de Umbridge, a situação ficava mais claramente desesperadora para Tonks: O único meio de defesa de seu amado seria um álibi, se outra pessoa crível atestasse estar com ele em um lugar afastado da área logo no dia seguinte, ou que o acompanhasse até mesmo na lua cheia, algo praticamente impossível...

Mas, por mais incrível que parecesse, Remus tinha um álibi: A própria Tonks tinha estado com ele naquela noite e na manhã seguinte, quando ele tinha se transformado no escritório, e, sob o efeito de sua poção, não causara nenhum mal e pudera até mesmo ser acariciado por Tonks... E, a cada palavra que a mulher pronunciava, a auror percebia que só havia uma saída:

Mandar toda a cautela para o espaço e dar seu testemunho. Pela própria lei mágica, eles poderiam ir naquele instante para o ministério e, quando confirmadas suas palavras, Remus estaria livre!

Ela esperou pacientemente até que Umbridge parasse de recitar toda a sentença (prisão perpétua no Centro de Detenção de Lobisomens), e quando terminou, com um floreio, ela se dirigiu aos demais, com uma voz zombeteira.

- Alguém se manifesta em defesa da criatura?

Respirando fundo, Tonks se adiantou.

- Na verdade, Sra. Umbridge, por coincidência eu tenho um álibi para o sr. Lupin.

A mulher deixou sua pasta cair, tamanha foi sua surpresa.

- Como disse? – ela perguntou, apertando seus olhos para Tonks como se ela tivesse acabado de afirmar que a própria Umbridge fosse um lobisomem.

- Eu sei onde ele estava na noite dos ataques. – ela disse, dando um passo a frente para ficar ao lado de Remus.

Ao ver Nymphadora defendê-lo, o lobisomem demorou alguns minutos para perceber o que estava acontecendo: Por um lado, ela poderia estar libertando-o... Mas por outro, ela estava se condenando. Sem falar nada, ele apenas encarou a auror com olhos tristes.

- N'Dora, não... – ele disse, sua voz mais rouca do que nunca pela bebida, apoiando-se no sofá para se levantar.

- Vocês se conhecem? – ela perguntou, uma expressão de nojo dando ao lugar da de confusão.

- Sim –Tonks disse simplesmente, - adiantando-se para ajudar seu namorado a se equilibrar.

- E por um acaso, onde ele estava? – Umbridge perguntou, incrédula, seus olhos pequenos e maldosos se apertando para entender o que estava acontecendo.

Esta era a parte que Tonks mais temia.

- No meu apartamento. – ela disse, endireitando as costas e encarando a mulher que tanto tinha feito mal a Remus. – Tanto na noite do ataque, quanto um dia antes, e até nos dias que seguiram ao ataque. Não pode ter sido ele.

- E o que um lobisomem estava fazendo no seu apartamento? – ela silvou, agora seu olhar maligno deslocado do lobisomem para a auror.

- Eu acho que isto, Sra. Umbridge, não é da sua conta. – ela disse, com uma expressão de desafio no rosto. Ao seu lado, Remus mergulhou o rosto nas mãos. Ele sabia que já estava condenado... Por que logo ela se denunciaria também?

Vendo a mão de Tonks no ombro de Lupin, a chefe do Departamento para Regulação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas tirou suas próprias conclusões. Chocada, ela recuou alguns passos, seus olhos se arregalando.

- Vocês o que? Céus, esta criatura deve ter enfeitiçado a pobre garota... – ela se dirigiu aos membros da UCL. – Podemos adicionar o uso da maldição Imperius em sua sentença, o que...

- Escute, eu não fui forçada a ficar com ele... – a auror rebateu, ofendida.

Com um súbito sorriso no rosto, a mulher baixinha se aproximou, e chegando perto dos dois, disse lentamente:

- Se este é o caso, eu realmente não imagino como uma criatura tão miserável poderia pagar por seus "serviços" em todas estas noites...

Aquilo fora a gota d'água para Tonks: como aquela mulher podia simplesmente chegar ali, insultar um ser humano de todas as maneiras possíveis e ainda alegar que ela era uma garota de programa!

Ela estava simplesmente furiosa, pronta para mandar todo o profissionalismo aos ares e transformar aquela mulher em um pedaço de mofo, mas antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, o som ressonante de um tapa pôde ser ouvido na sala, seguido por um silêncio mortal: aquilo também fora a gota d'água para Remus, e a marca de sua mão estava agora claramente impressa no rosto de Umbridge.

Todo a Unidade de Captura de Lobisomens ficou sem reação, apenas observando o lobisomem boquiaberto enquanto seus olhos azuis brilhavam em raiva. Ele tinha se levantado novamente, e mesmo cambaleante, levantou uma estupefata Umbridge pelas golas das vestes, até deixá-la na altura de seus olhos.

- Você não fale assim dela... – ele disse, suavemente, mas suas palavras tremendo de raiva a cada sílaba. – Não ouse falar assim com ela, por que eu estou bêbado o suficiente para socar a sua cara de sapo até a morte neste exato momento.

Envolta em pânico, apavorada de mais para tirar sua varinha do bolso das vestes, Umbridge apenas berrou:

-Seus incompetentes, o que vocês estão esperando, prendam-no!

E dois segundos depois, Remus tinha se afundado no sofá novamente, com a cabeça nas mãos, enquanto inúmeras espadas de prata e varinhas eram apontadas em sua direção.

- Quanto a você, minha querida, vou mandá-la direto ao St. Mungus para ter sua mente e corpo examinados... Sabe-se lá o que este animal pode ter feito a você... – ela disse, em um tom falsamente doce. Mais fraca do que nunca, sua cabeça parecendo estar em chamas e sendo engolfada por mais uma crise de enjôo, Tonks não teve forças para protestar mais, e apenas lançou mais um olhar triste na direção de seu amado antes de ser levada para fora da casa.

**N/A: Má? Sádica? Maquiavélica? Espera aí, vocês estão falando de mim ou da Umbridge? Eu sou, sim, má, sádica e maquiavélica, mas pelo menos a minha cara não parece com a de um sapo, da última vez que eu vi... Eu sei, eu sei, eu fui extremamente malvada para deixar as coisas acontecerem desta forma... Mas, convenhamos, que todos nós já quisemos dar uns tapas na Umbridge **

**O próximo capítulo, que não deve demorar tanto, eu já posso adiantar... será na Prisão. Sim. A Prisão. Um dos capítulos que eu mais gosto de toda a Saboneteira... Por incrível que pareça, nas minhas mãos até mesmo o Centro de Detenção de Lobisomens tem seu toque de humor... É realmente Ler para Crer...**

**Este capítulo é para você, Daniel, que também tem um cachaceiro na sua história (hehehe), e que está tão perto, mas mesmo assim tão longe... **

**Gah... Antes que eu comece a ficar emocional de mais, vou ficando por aqui **

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo!**

**Beijos,**

**Lily** **Dragon**


	6. 2 dias depois da Lua Cheia

**N/A: Eu me atrasei? Gah, acho que sim... Começo das aulas é fogo, você acaba se esquecendo de tudo...**

**Mas, em todo o caso, este é o penúltimo capítulo do Mistério da Saboneteira... (que agora já não é tão misterioso assim), e eu posso dizer que não esperava que vocês fossem gostar tanto **

**Eu me diverti muito escrevendo, assim como vendo o que vocês tinham a dizer com as doideiras que eu escrevi... Mas, como não estamos no último capítulo, ainda não é tempo de despedidas sentimentais... **

**Em todo o caso, eu quero deixar um ENORME agradecimento a todos os que acompanharam a fic, sofreram, ficaram com raiva, e ainda não mataram a autora relapsa no final :P:P:P:P**

**Este capítulo é o meu preferido... E, tratando-se de uma pessoa extremamente sádica e maquiavélica, o capítulo começa em uma prisão... (MuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua...)**

**Mas agora, vocês tem que concordar com Maquiavel: Os Fins Justificam Os Meios...**

**Eu adoraria (e ainda quero) responder todas as rewiews, mas por falta de tempo ( e pelas circunstâncias cruéis), eu só vou poder responder depois. **

**E então, sem mais enrolações, aqui vai o penúltimo capítulo de O Mistério da Saboneteira **

_**Dois dias depois da Lua Cheia**_

Por razões mais do que óbvias, os Lobisomens infratores não eram levados para Azkaban, mas sim designados para um local especial, que tivesse toda a infra-estrutura para conter as criaturas que ali habitavam. O Centro de Detenção de Lobisomens, ligado à Divisão de Feras no Departamento de Controle e Regulação de Criaturas Mágicas, também ficava afastado do Ministério, ligado a ele apenas por uma chave de portal rigorosamente controlada.

Encarrapitado no alto de um penhasco com o mar furioso batendo sobre as pedras, O prédio cinzento podia ser facilmente confundido com o próprio penhasco, o que servia de disfarce para qualquer trouxa que conseguisse eventualmente passar pelas barreiras mágicas e espiar o que havia naquele lugar tão inóspito.

O prédio era basicamente composto por um escritório com os arquivos, em cima, e os calabouços, sala de interrogação e sala de vigia, que ficavam no subterrâneo.

E era por aqueles corredores subterrâneos e estreitos que Nymphadora Tonks andava, ainda pálida e com um aspecto doentio, extremamente nauseada com o cheio de sangue que sentia.

Ao seu lado, um carcereiro muito mal humorado usando um enorme cinto cheio de utensílios de prata a acompanhava, guiando-a até uma porta pesada e também revestida de prata.

- Aqui ficam os calabouços, moça. – ele disse, com um ar de importância, pegando um grande cajado de prata com uma ponta afiada, e abrindo a porta com uma chave que estava em seu bolso. – Por incrível que pareça, os monstros não recebem visitas com freqüência... – ele disse, irônico, enquanto as guardas mágicas se desfaziam.

Quando a porta se abriu, a auror teve que se segurar para não vomitar: Um cheiro de sangue e suor predominava no local, que parecia estar totalmente escuro.

Seguindo o som das chaves tilintando no cinto do carcereiro, ela ficou chocada quando seus olhos finalmente se acostumaram com a escuridão:

Ela se encontrava em um corredor estreitos por entre duas fileiras de cubículos vergonhosamente pequenos, contando apenas com duas tigelas de prata sujas e um monte de feno. Fortíssimas correntes de prata pendiam das paredes, e as próprias grades das celas eram todas feitas de prata. À medida que foram avançando, Tonks ficou ainda mais horrorizada: Dentro de muitas das celas estavam confinados _seres humanos_, ou pelo menos lobisomens em sua forma humana, com as correntes fortemente apertadas nos pescoços e pulsos dos indivíduos. Como a lua cheia fora há pouco tempo atrás, muitos deles apenas dormiam ou lambiam suas enormes feridas com uma disposição selvagem, gemidos e lamentos sendo ouvidos por todos os lugares. Alguns deles exibiam queimaduras horrendas em diversas partes do corpo – queimaduras de prata –, e pouquíssimos lobisomens estavam em um nível suficiente de consciência e sanidade mental para prestar atenção na recém-chegada.

- Qual é o número da criatura? – o carcereiro perguntou, tirando Tonks de seu choque ao ver aquele ambiente.

- Como assim número? – ela rebateu, confusa. – Eu vim aqui para ver Remus Lupin.

- Mas qual é o número dele? – já perdendo a paciência, o carcereiro cruzou os braços.

-Eu não sei número algum, só procuro o lobisomem que foi preso há mais ou menos dois dias aqui, um homem magro, alto, loiro e...

- Não temos homens aqui, senhorita. Aqui temos animais classificados por número, e se a senhorita não sabe o número do maldito lobisomem não vai poder visitá-lo...

- Ela quer falar com o novato, ô Jeff, até você sabe quem ele é... – uma voz pôde ser ouvida atrás dos dois, e quando se viraram, um lobisomem que não deveria ser mais velho do que Tonks disse, as mãos acorrentadas descansando em seu colo enquanto ele estava sentado no chão, observando-os. – Eu vi ele sendo trazido para cá, moça, ele está quase no final do corredor, ala direita. – ele informou, e quando sorriu, Tonks viu que lhe faltavam alguns dentes.

- Obrigada... – ela murmurou, e, ignorando o carcereiro que resmungava, ela continuou a andar pelo corredor. Naquela ala, ao que parecia, estavam os lobisomens mais lúcidos, que pareciam ter se recuperado da lua cheia mais rápido... Mas logo Tonks descobriu que os preferia quando estavam dormindo.

- Olha lá, aumentaram a verba do ministério e agora vão nos dar carne fresca! – ela ouviu uma voz grosseira em uma cela, seguida por uma rodada de risadas selvagens.

- E ainda desperdiçam uma belezinha dessas com o lobinho manso da cela do fundo... – um homem tão barbudo que seu rosto não podia ser visto direito acrescentou, sua voz soando desagradavelmente como um uivo.

- Mas bem que podia ser uma dos nossos para variar um pouquinho da cachorra da Lynce, não é?

- Me chama de cachorra de novo e eu arranco as suas orelhas... – rosnou uma voz, e Tonks se surpreendeu ao ver uma mulher em uma das celas. Ao avistar a auror, o exemplar feminino de lobisomem tirou os cabelos sujos do rosto e chegou mais perto das grades da cela, arrebitando o nariz para cheirá-la.

- Antes que você pergunte, é na cela do lado. – ela apontou, tornando a se sentar. – Espero que você não deixe ele ainda mais deprimido do que ele já está...

Com o coração apertado, ela se ajoelhou diante da próxima cela, e mesmo tendo seus olhos acostumados com a escuridão, demorou algum tempo para encontrar Remus, que estava encolhido a um canto, e apenas pôde distingui-lo das pedras do chão por causa de seus cabelos loiros.

- Eu posso entrar na cela? – ela perguntou ao carcereiro, que olhou para ela escandalizado.

- Se quiser se suicidar, menina, pule do penhasco que dói menos. – ele entregou a ela a barra de prata. – Me desculpe, mas eu tenho bem mais o que fazer do que ficar olhando você falar com esses animais. Se precisar de mim, toque no botão da ponta do cajado.

Ignorando o carcereiro que saía, a auror não tirava os olhos do lobisomem.

- Olá... – ela disse suavemente, encostando-se nas barras. – Remus, você está acordado?

Suspirando, ele abriu os dois olhos azuis e lentamente rastejou para mais perto das barras. Ao ver o estado dele, Tonks se engasgou: Seu corpo tomado por novas cicatrizes, além de horríveis queimaduras de prata que apareciam por trás de suas roupas já extremamente rotas, dispensava qualquer pergunta de "você está bem?" que fosse pronunciada sem sarcasmo.

- Eles descobriram o que eu fiz para você?– ele perguntou, mais rouco do que nunca, observando-a atentamente.

- Se todos soubessem, não me deixariam entrar... – ela murmurou, segurando as lágrimas por vê-lo naquele estado.

Eles ficaram em um silêncio desconfortável por algum tempo, até que Remus se pronunciou.

- Me desculpe, Tonks... – ele disse, olhando para suas mãos ainda cheias de sangue seco. – Eu fui um idiota em me embebedar daquele jeito, e só estraguei tudo...

- Mas agora realmente tem um lado bom... – Tonks disse, sem conseguir conter um sorriso. – Eu deveria ter tirado uma foto da cara da Umbridge depois que você estapeou ela.

- O que? – diversas vozes soaram por toda a prisão, seguidos de algumas risadas.

- Espere aí... Estão todos escutando a nossa conversa? – Tonks se levantou, confusa, e dirigiu seu olhar para a mulher na cela ao lado.

-Nós não temos muito o que fazer por aqui, não é... – ela disse simplesmente, dando de ombros. – Se quiserem falar em particular, vai ter que ser fora das masmorras...

- Que seja... – ela murmurou, ajoelhando-se novamente. – Mas o caso é que a situação não está tão desesperadora assim. – ela disse. – Assim que saí daquele maldito lugar, avisei aos membros da Ordem o que estava acontecendo, e com os contatos que temos no ministério você sai daqui em poucos dias...

- Mas o que importa, Tonks, é o que eu fiz a você! _Isto_ não tem volta... Eu ouvi a Umbridge dizendo que você seria examinada...

- E eu fui. – com uma careta, Tonks concordou. – uma manhã inteira de exames para ver se o "animal" não tinha feito nenhum dano, aqueles sim é que eram os animais...

- E o que fizeram a respeito? – Remus chegou mais perto das barras, ansioso.

- Me olharam com uma cara esquisita antes de atestar o óbvio e me mandarem para casa.

- E quanto ao seu emprego? E quanto a sua vida? – ele perguntou, a centímetros das barras agora.

- Obviamente, avisaram os meus superiores no trabalho, e eu fui afastada de toda e qualquer missão ativa... Talvez eu tenha que me contentar em preencher formulários pelos próximos meses...

Com uma expressão confusa, Remus balançou a cabeça.

- Deve ser o próximo escândalo do mundo mágico, mas o que eu posso fazer? – Tonks acrescentou. – Para o inferno com toda a discrição, o mundo inteiro deve saber disso logo. Mas você ainda não está tão pessimista quanto ao que aconteceu, certo?

- Como eu posso ser otimista com isso, Nymphadora? – ele perguntou, mordendo os lábios. – eu destruí a sua vida e ainda fiz com que todos soubessem, o que você está pensando quando...

Espermendo as mãos entre as barras de prata, ela segurou com força as mãos sujas do lobisomem.

- Pare com isso, Remus, você...

Mas o lobisomem não estava escutando. Ele apenas olhava fixamente para as mãos de Tonks e para as barras de prata, boquiaberto.

- Cuidado com os braços, isto queima! – ele disse, rapidamente, empurrando os braços da auror para fora. Foi a vez de Tonks ficar confusa.

- Mas eles são de prata, não queimam! – ela disse, e os olhos de Remus se arregalaram.

- Mas é claro que queimam, o que você está pensando? – ele retrucou nervosamente. – Logo depois da lua cheia é quando os lobisomens ficam mais sensíveis á prata e...

- Eu não sei do que você está falando, Remus... Eu não sou um lobisomem. – ela disse, olhando para as próprias mãos, que não estavam queimadas, diga-se de passagem.

- Não? – ele perguntou, arregalando os olhos. – Mas Kingsley tinha dito que esta era a causa do seu mal estar...

- Você achava que tivesse me mordido? – lentamente, todas as peças começaram a se encaixar na cabeça de Tonks. A reação quase violenta de Remus, a tristeza em seus olhos, a desconfiança... - Toda aquela discussão era por que você achava que tinha me transformado em lobisomem também? – ela perguntou.

- Então eu não te mordi? - por alguns minutos eles ficaram só se olhando, confusos.

Enquanto as feições de Remus ficavam cada vez mais confusas, Tonks lentamente abriu um grande sorriso.

- Se não foi isto o que aconteceu... O que foi, então? – ele perguntou cautelosamente, como quem tem medo da resposta.

Tonks respirou fundo, sem conseguir deixar de sorrir.

- Oh céus, eu não sei como falar, agora que pensei que você já sabia...

- Dora... – ele estaria dependurado nas barras de ferro se estas não queimassem tanto quando as pressionava. – Afinal, o que você estava escondendo de mim?

- Oh não, lá vamos nós de novo... – ela murmurou. – Você promete que não vai reagir tão mal quanto da última vez?

- Eu não posso prometer nada sem saber o que é. – ele comentou, dando de ombros.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, por favor, fale de uma vez e não nos deixe aqui no suspense! – um dos lobisomens falou, e vários outros concordaram.

- Calem a boca vocês todos e deixem-na falar... – Lynce berrou, silenciando os prisioneiros que se puseram a falar. Agora fale, querida, ou nós vamos ter uma revolução aqui...

- Por mim eu dispensava a platéia... – a auror acrescentou, corando. – Mas em todo o caso, Remus, eu estou grávida.

Um silêncio mortal se abateu sobre todas as celas, e parecia que nenhum lobisomem ousava respirar, mas Tonks não prestava atenção em nada disso: Ela apenas observava atentamente as feições de Remus, que por sua vez olhava para Nymphadora, em choque.

- E _ele _é o pai? – perguntou o indivíduo cabeludo, fazendo o silêncio ser quebrado por vários lobisomens que confabulavam com seus vizinhos.

- Grávida? – ele perguntou, em um fio de voz, e Tonks apenas assentiu.

- Céus... – ele se deitou no chão, cobrindo a cabeça com as mãos. – Não pode ser...

- Oh, por favor, não esteja reagindo tão mal quanto da última vez... – ela suplicou para si mesma, e tornou a espremer o braço entre as grades para encontrar a mão de Remus.

- Eles sabem que eu sou o pai? – ele perguntou, sem se levantar.

- Na verdade, eles só não puderam fazer exames mais detalhados pelo fato de eu estar grávida, então ainda não sabem...

- Mas, mas o bebê não pode ser meu... – ele murmurou, incrédulo. – Nós nunca... Nós sempre nos protegíamos quando...

- Mas não naquela vez no chuveiro – ela se lembrou, e até mesmo Remus teve que rir.

- A memorável ocasião da saboneteira torta causou graves conseqüências...

- Então, isto explica tudo... – ele disse, sentando-se novamente. – Os enjôos, o descontrole da magia...

- Mas e então... – ela perguntou, com medo estampado em seus olhos. – O que você tem a dizer sobre isto?

Remus suspirou longamente.

- Dora... Você sabe se ele é um...

- Parece que sim. – ela respondeu, colocando a mão na barriga. – Ainda não tem menos de três meses de existência e estava pulando feito louco na noite de lua cheia...

- Puxa vida. – foi tudo o que Remus conseguiu dizer, ainda olhando para suas mãos. – Um bebê lobisomem no meio da guerra. Nós não somos casados, e eu acho que as malditas leis anti-lobisomens não permitem isto. Nós deveríamos ter sido mais cuidadosos...

Os olhos da metamorfomaga se encheram de água enquanto ela observava seu namorado desfiar mil e uma razões para aquele bebê ser um erro.

- E... Você já sabia disso antes?

- Desde o mês passado – ela admitiu, corando um pouco. – Fiquei com tanto medo da sua reação que não queria contar... Além do mais, eles não me deixariam trabalhar no Ministério ou para a Ordem se soubessem...

- O que? – desta vez ele se levantou completamente, as roupas rasgadas expondo algumas feridas recentes. – E este tempo todo você estava arriscando não só a sua vida, mas a do nosso filho também?

- E-eu pensei que você não queria o bebê. – ela disse, silenciosamente. – Que acharia que era melhor matar a criança do que ela nascer amaldiçoada...

- De jeito nenhum. – era a vez de Remus ficar mais pálido ainda, e, ignorando a dor nas mãos, se debruçar sobre as barras. – Eu nunca seria capaz de matar o meu bebê, é desumano! E além do mais... – desta vez foi a vez de Remus dar um sorriso tímido. – Eu sempre quis ser pai...

- Então... Você não vai me deixar sozinha, como disse naquela vez? – ela se levantou, e entrelaçou as mãos com as deles, por entre as barras.

- Nunca. – ele disse, beijando as mãos delicadas de sua namorada, e agora, mãe de seu bebê.

Os dois se aproximavam cada vez mais um do outro, Tonks em algum lugar entre o riso e as lágrimas e Remus com seus olhos novamente brilhantes, mas infelizmente as barras de prata estavam entre eles, e Tonks acabou dando uma batida feia na cabeça.

- Meu Merlin, eu sou um desastre... – ela disse esfregando a testa, para risada geral de todos os lobisomens conscientes.

A porta principal se abriu, e o carcereiro entrou.

- O seu tempo acabou, moça... – ele se apossou de seu cajado de prata, e teve que praticamente arrastar Tonks para fora. Quando passou na frente da janela de Lynce, o lobisomem fêmea sorriu.

- Boa sorte para vocês três.

- Esta cachorra é maluca... – disse o carcereiro, enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si.

Um silêncio momentâneo pairou sobre os cubículos, até que o indivíduo barbudo e cabeludo se pronunciou.

- Caramba, aquele lobinho domado tem sorte. Imagine só! No chuveiro!

Depois que mais uma rodada de risadas se acabou, Lynce virou-se para Remus, que ainda olhava para suas mãos, só que agora com um brilho diferente em seus olhos.

- Eu disse que você estava sendo pessimista de mais, Lupin.

- Eu ainda não acredito que vou ser pai. – ele murmurou, quase que para si mesmo, e continuou olhando para um vazio, um estranho sorriso em seu rosto.

**N/A: E então, eis o Mistério todo explicado... XD**

**Dedico este capítulo a todos vocês, leitores, que esperaram pacientemente pela atualização... E principalmente a uma certa pessoa que me lembrou de atualizar hoje **

**Beijos a todos,**

**Lily** **Dragon**


	7. 5 dias depois da Lua Cheia

**N/A: E, depois de alguns meses de esquecimento, aulas e outras coisas que atrapalham a vida das pessoas, aqui estou eu, postando o (talvez não esperado) último capítulo d'O Mistério da Saboneteira... (que já não é tão misterioso assim, pode-se dizer)**

**E agora, por incrível que pareça, é a primeira vez que termino uma história que tenha mais de um capítulo... (eu, enrolada? Imagine...)**

**E, gah, o que posso dizer? **

**Poderia começar a ficar sentimental e dizer algo profundo, ou simplesmente calar a boca e começar a história...**

**Mas me limito a dizer que me diverti muito escrevendo, e mais ainda lendo as suas rewiews e vendo o que pensavam, o que sentiam... Enfim, me aguardem que, mesmo que tenha menos tempo para escrever, ainda pretendo fazer outras histórias (ou continuar com a minha Dois Mundos, que está estacionada)...**

**Assim, é chegado o momento de calar a boca e apresentar-lhes, orgulhosamente, o último capítulo d'O Mistério da Saboneteira...**

_**5 dias depois da lua cheia**_

No final das contas, o fato da gravidez de Tonks ter sido tornada pública foi um grande benefício: Como tinha dado seu testemunho, e o bebê era, literalmente, a prova viva de que a auror falava a verdade, a acusação dos ataques não era mais válida.

Além disso, Tonks tinha conquistado a simpatia de praticamente todos os aurores, que se dispuseram a investigar a veracidade da dita foto. Estranhamente, ela pareceu sumir do arquivo, o que tornava a possibilidade de associação com bandos perigosos inválida.

Finalmente, quanto ao desacato à autoridade...

Secretamente, muitos membros no ministério concordavam que Remus Lupin era um herói por ter dado uns bons tapas na bruxa... E, mesmo que não dissessem isto em voz alta, a pressão da Ordem para que soltassem Remus e até mesmo a intervenção do próprio Harry Potter foi essencial para que, menos de uma semana depois de ser preso, o lobisomem fosse solto, poucos dias antes do natal.

Logo que o lobisomem e sua namorada pegaram a chave de portal de volta para o ministério, eles foram caminhando até o apartamento de Tonks, já que as pernas de Remus definitivamente precisavam de exercício.

Depois de subir as escadas até o apartamento, e quando estavam prestes a abrir a porta, a vizinha resolveu aparecer "coincidentemente" à porta, e logo começava o interrogatório.

- Por que voltar do trabalho no meio do dia, Srta. Tonks? – ela perguntou, ajeitando os óculos sobre o nariz. Mas quando se deparou com Remus, ainda sujo e cheio de sangue seco, ela pulou para trás. – E Deus do céu, o que este indigente está fazendo na sua casa de novo? Pensei que ele tinha ido embora...

Normalmente Tonks ficaria irritada, no mínimo, com a espionagem descarada da vizinha, mas naquele dia seu humor estava bom de mais para ser estragado.

- Na verdade, ele está voltando da prisão, por isso saí mais cedo para comemorar...

Os olhos da mulher se arregalaram.

- Mas como... O que... Por que...

- Mas não se preocupe, Sra. Klatshtant, ele não fugiu da prisão. Na verdade, como eu estou grávida dele eu pude provar que ele não cometeu os crimes de que foi acusado...

Aquilo foi de mais para o coração da pobre velhinha, que teve que se segurar na porta para não desmaiar.

- Boa noite então, Srta. Tonks... – ela disse, e desapareceu rapidamente em seu apartamento, trancando a porta três vezes.

- Eu acho que você assustou a pobre velhinha, meu amor... – Remus comentou, enquanto ela abria a porta do próprio apartamento.

- Mas agora, esqueça aquela maluca, e vamos ao que interessa... – assim que fecharam a porta atrás de si, Tonks agarrou Remus pelo colarinho sujo, puxando-o para si em um beijo longo e saudoso.

- É tão horrível acordar com a cama vazia... – ela murmurou, enquanto o lobisomem beijava seu pescoço.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta... – ele enterrou sua cabeça nos cabelos pretos da namorada, inspirando profundamente. – Mas agora eu estou todo sujo e sangrento, estou sujando você também... – ele observou, se afastando um pouco.

- Tem razão. – ela disse, com um sorriso nada inocente. – Então vamos tomar um longo banho quente...

- Vamos? – Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas, com um sorriso idêntico ao de Nymphadora.

- Sim... E isto é uma ordem. A parteira que me examinou disse que nos primeiros meses da gravidez, há uma... Como se chama? Disfunção nos hormônios, ou coisa assim, o que poderia causar emoções muito intensas, que era melhor não contrariar...

- Gostei dessa disfunção hormonal... – ele acrescentou, parando para beijá-la no meio do caminho.

Eles foram bruscamente interrompidos por alguém pigarreando.

- Eu sei que esta não é a hora mais apropriada para interromper, mas este também não é o _lugar_ mais apropriado para _este tipo de coisa..._ – corando até a raiz dos cabelos, Harry estava parado na porta, sem conseguir conter um sorriso.

Soltando sua namorada imediatamente, Remus apenas riu, sem graça.

- Olá, Harry, é bom ver você... – os dois apertaram as mãos.

- Também é bom ver que você foi solto. – Harry sorria mais abertamente agora.

- Mas agora, Harry, se você nos dá licença, ele precisa tomar um banho depois de ficar naquele lugar imundo... – disse Tonks, guiando o lobisomem pela mão até o banheiro.

- E você, o que vai fazer lá dentro, Tonks? – Harry perguntou, cruzando os braços e imitando um tom paternal.

Com um sorriso malicioso, Tonks disse, enigmaticamente:

- Ajudar o Remus a consertar a saboneteira, oras...

FIM

**N/A: Gah, eu sempre quis escrever um FIM assim, grande, no final do capítulo... Que emoção!**

**Nhai, então, o que dizer? Espero que tenham gostado da fic, que não queiram me matar pela demora... E principalmente, que tenham a gentileza de deixar uma rewiew e fazer uma autora desequilibrada feliz **

**Ah, sim, eu fiz um one-shot Remus/Tonks, Preocupada, que está no meu profile, se alguém se interessar... Um pouco mais sombrio do que o Mistério, sem dúvida, mas ainda sim pode valer a pena.**

**Esse capítulo, assim como essa fic, é dedicada a vocês, leitores, que tão pacientemente esperaram...**

**Assim, sem mais drama, eu me despeço de vocês por enquanto...**

**Beijos e mais beijos,**

**Lily** **Dragon**


End file.
